Conscience
by MariaLise
Summary: I didn't look back as I placed all my trust in something I wasn't even sure was real.Everything I had come to know was about to change, but whether or not it was a good change, I didn't know.All I knew was that he would be there, willingly or not.HidaXOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This isn't based on my life, or anything to do with me, just a lot of my personality added in with my name. It was just inspiration at its greatest that struck in my pool.**

**Lise is pronounced leesey, kthx.**

She smiled as she jumped into the rather large pool she had come to know and love. The loud rumble of the water passed her ears as she hit impact, and her brown tresses floated lightly around her when the bubbles stopped. The fuzzy look of her hair had always fascinated her, so that was what she looked at as she swam.

Anyone who didn't know her would think that she was a happy person, with a happy life, just by the expression on her face. The look of absolute peace in her expression would interest anyone who would stand just at the edge of the concrete, looking down into the waters. What they didn't understand, was that caressing water was relaxing, and it helped her mentally and emotionally more than they would ever know. She sank lower into the shallow waters of the community pool, seeking out more of this peace.

She worked there, so it was safe to say that the waters were clean. After all, she was the one who chlorinated it, bleached it, and everything else for the past two months.

It was getting late, and she knew she had to go soon. It was past closing time, and it was long after her shift ended, but her boss was a kind one and let her stay, just so long as she locked up when she was done. She didn't want to walk through the ghetto her house was on the brink of to get home. It was dangerous and she just didn't feel like dealing with it. She knew she would have to leave, because her mother would one, throw a fit, and two kill her for being home past dark... But she didn't want to go back.

If you're wondering, her name was Annalise. Anyone who knew her well called her Lise.

Her life was indeed bad. She often scoffed at the stupid preppy girls at school she saw in the hallways, who cried when their boyfriends dumped them, saying their life was so hard. They didn't know what a difficult life was. They didn't know what _real _pain was.

It all started when her mother had married Jackson, her new Step father, only 8 months after her Dad died. The pain of her mothers seemingly betrayal was great, along with the confusion. She couldn't believe what her mother was doing, marrying a complete jackass against Lise's best wishes. It was all on impulse, she knew, one too many cocktails with him when he asked her to marry him. They got married 3 days later, even when her mother had been sober. It got worse, when her Step-father lost his dead beat job. Things had gotten worse, and worse, and she was on the very brink of insanity. The upsetting thing was, her mother had said when Lise questioned in a pleading voice that, "It was all for the better." And that "It'll help us recover."

She said it was bullshit.

She hated that man with everything she had.

Her mother worked as a nurse at the local hospital. She made a decent amount of money, but unfortunately, most of the money she did make went to two large bottles of hard liquor a day. Her Step-father always demanded the money, and he would beat her mother down until he got it. Eventually her mother gave in, allowing him to have his way, figuring it was easier that way.

Her mother was the kind, easy going woman, but was no match for him. She remembered the yelling and screaming, the bruises her mother was constantly treating on both of them, the abuse… The hate…

You must be wondering, dear reader, why Lise's mother just didn't… Leave. Well you don't understand, but Lise had theories why her mother would want to subject this to her every day.

She wasn't a stupid woman, and the excuse "Just to make me miserable," seemed idiotic. Maybe it was because she was blinded by "Love". Maybe it was because he was extremely handsome when he was sober. Or maybe, it was because she was so sure that if she tried to leave with her child, he would kill her.

So Lise kept quiet.

The real downside was that their income was cut in half when her Dad died, and they had to downsize majorly. Her biological fathers bright, light brown house was roughly 2000 square feet, with 4 bed rooms, 2 baths, and plenty of moving room. It was her favorite place in the world, and she didn't speak to her mother for about 2 months after finding out they were moving. She hated the man who had waltzed into her life, who had taken over, who had ruined everything.

He was bad.

He was a pervert. Not to her mother, but to her.

He was a drunk. He never stopped drinking, so it made sense that he couldn't hold a job.

And worst of all, he was an asshole.

Lise was the type of person who was sarcastic, rude, but knew when to shut up. She was also lazy, so she didn't really fight him all that much, verbally. Physically was a completely different story, and she didn't really understand it. All she knew was that whenever he went too far, energy would spark in her hands, and he would collapse. It confused her, but if it kept him from getting into her pants, she didn't care.

She loved anime, manga, and art. She drew it, read it, watched it, and cosplayed it. It was what kept her sane. It was what made her life easier, burying her mind into an imaginary world.

Pathetic? Think about it. If it were you, I'm sure that you'd want to escape as much as possible from her world as well. "Well it's not me." You say? You are extremely selfish if you truly think that, and you should probably click the little X in the corner of your screen. This is about her. Not you.

So onto the story.

Lise always wished that somehow, she could forever live in her favorite anime world, with S-Class criminal Ninja and an insane, lollipop masked mastermind.

_Oh, but you can._ Came a masculine, but somewhat… boyishly annoyed voice in her head. She jerked suddenly in the water, making several little bubbles as she swallowed a ton of the chlorine filled liquid. Fear was in her heart as her head spun around in the water. The voice was clear and defined, not bubbly and muted like in water. No one was in the pool anyways, and her mind frantic, and panicked. Thank god for instinct, or else she would have died then and there, and I would have no story to tell.

She moved her arms gracefully upwards, kicking her feet. She had to get to land, her air stores were depleting fast as the water made its way down her throat. Getting the shit scared out of you wasn't exactly pleasant underwater.

Gasping as she broke to the surface, she began to panic. _What the hell was that!_ She thought frantically, as she propelled herself to the edge. Grasping onto it for balance as she breathed sharply, she decided she was under too long, and that she needed a break from the chemical enhanced waters. She placed her hands flat against the top of the concrete edge, and pushed herself up, finding it easy since her arms were strong and her muscles were defined. 

Defined, but not rock hard. She was a girl, and she decided that that aspect of her would remain girly.

Shaking her now dark brown hair, she became amazed and distracted at the glistening droplets that were flinging off. _The shine and sparkle… The beauty of the clear, blurred images… _She thought. Her new found dizziness brought her back into reality, and she realized she had zoned out.

Smiling at her somewhat mild ADD, she decided she couldn't do much more with out a towel, so she walked over to one of the plastic lounge chairs and grabbed her light blue towel that was draped against the back of it.

Then, she sat down on the left side, her legs hanging over the edge as she towel dried her hair. Looking up as she finished, she began to think in a daze about what happened in the water as she dried her body. She was relatively skinny, about a size two, which was good for her age. Eventually, as she walked toward the lone building directly north of the pool to change, she decided that it had to have been the exposure to the chemicals. She'd been on rotation, but one of the employees had gone on vacation, so she was forced to take an extra month on chemical treatment.

She'd have to ask her boss to give her a break from chemical duty, seeing as she was hallucinating due to them. Then, she heard that same, familiar voice in her head again and nearly jumped out of her skin at what he said.

_It's not the Jashin damned chemicals._

**I know, bad Lise! Bad Lise! You haven't finished Kuroketsueki yet! Bad, bad, bad! I know I know, but I had so much inspiration to right this, I just had to get it down! I probably won't start regularly updating this one until I finish Kuroketsueki, but this is the first chapter. I know I had it up before in first person, but this felt so much better. I know there was a lot more interaction between the characters, but I felt like this was… more suitable. I changed a lot I know. If you haven't figured it out, it is Hidan in her conscience. I'll explain why later.**


	2. I'm convinced now

Hidan couldn't help but laugh at her emotions when he spoke. She was completely and utterly confused, and he loved it. He loved the way she thought he was a figment of her imagination, he loved the way she became flustered, and most of all, he loved the way she wanted it to be real.

And it was. He was going to have one hell of a time trying to convince her it was real too, and he knew this, but he had to do it. Not only was he on orders from his supposed Leader, he was ordered to by Jashin-Sama himself. It disgusted him at first, the thought of being propelled into the conscience of a random person, even more so when he found out it was a girl, someone who was much younger than he, but when he began to sift through her thoughts and memories, he realized she amused him more than anything.

Contacting her was the most amusing though, so he was going to do it again.

Of course, she heard him laugh, and when he did, she was immediately angry. How could _Hidan_ of all people be in her head? She could have dreamt up any other voice in her head, anyone less annoying, but it had to be Hidan.

_Oi! What the fuck is that supposed to mean?_

She jumped, letting go of her black skinny jeans that she was currently trying to pull on. She had forgotten "he" was listening for the time being, and the imaginary voice surprised her yet again.

The dim light in the dingy changing room flickered on and off, and she looked down with dismay at the now dirtied pair of jeans around her ankles. She sighed as she grabbed the hem, and tried pulling them up again. She was purposely ignoring the voice. She had too much self respect to argue with something that _was not there._

Sliding on her red top, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her light brown hair was a mess at the bottom, like it always was, and straight at the top. Her shirt was loose, and didn't fit her form, though it made her look older than she was. Grabbing her eyeliner out of her pocket, she leaned forward towards the mirror, and pulled her bottom eyelid down as she lined it. She started to do the same with the other eye, when the imaginary voice spoke again.

_I'm not imaginary, for Jashin's sake woman._

"Fuck!" She hissed under her breath, staring at the long line of black that was streaked down her cheek, due to her jumping once more. Hidan cracked up, and she tried to drown out the pretend laughter as she grabbed a rough brown paper towel from the dispenser, filled it with soap and water, and began to scrub at her face. She scowled as she wiped away the last of the liner, utterly pissed off that she had to do it again. When she finished, she knew it was time to go.

She bent over, grabbed her purple bag slung it over her shoulder, and walked out of the bathroom. She took out her keys and locked the door. Turning around, she began walking around the painted blue compound, checking to make sure all the doors were locked, before walking out the iron cast gate and locking that too.

_You work at a fucking dump you know._

Scowling, she began to wonder if she was insane, or if it really was him after all, because she would have never thought about the one nice place she had that way. Lise often did question her mental stability given her current living situation, and this new mental issue was beginning, well no, had been pissing her off. Even if he was real, he had no purpose in being there. She was an average girl, nothing special.

_That's what you think._

She liked it more when she was quiet. Ignoring the voice, she began to walk.

As she walked home she looked at all the beautiful houses on the street she was on. Each one was two stories high, with painted shutters and walls, stained glass doors, and well trimmed lawns. Lise remembered when she used to live in houses like those. The cheerful atmosphere was contagious, and she began to hum as she walked. The sun sparkled over her pale skin through the leaves of the trees she was under, and when the wind blew, so did the leaves, leaving a nice peaceful atmosphere, perfect for walking.

When she took a left, her humming silenced. She averted her eyes from the houses she was passing now to the ground, and left her hands in her pockets. Her good mood disappeared.

_Wow, what the fuck? This is a fucking disgrace._ Said Hidan, and even though she thought he wasn't real, she agreed. _Lift your head, I want to see the houses. _

She scoffed. _What would be the point of that? You already know what they look like, and besides, you know it's dangerous to make eye contact in this part of town._ Arguing with herself… How pathetic. She'd seen the place before, therefore her brain had already registered it, so he already knew, because he was her.

At least, that was how she reasoned it.

_I am real! How the hell do you want me to prove it? _Narrowing her eyes as she counted the cracks she saw as she walked, she thought to herself, _I don't know… If you are real, then why are you here?_

No response…

She lifted her head as she reached her house. _I don't feel like facing Jackson… I think I'll go around the back..._ And with that, she walked over to the bent and rusting chain link fence on the side of her house, placed one hand on the top of the rail, and easily hopped it. Walking around the back, she had to fight not to trip on the beer bottles that littered the grassless ground. Finally, she reached her window, and with little effort, she pushed it open and climbed inside.

She quickly ran up to her door, shutting it quietly, and locking the installed deadbolt. She sat down on her bed that was under her window, and turned over on her knees. She shut her window, and then pulled the iron bars down over it, locking the tight.

I bet you're wondering why she left her window unlocked when she wasn't home. Obviously, she would want to avoid Jackson when her mother wasn't there, so sneaking in through the window was the best option to do so. "What if someone tried to break in?" You say? Well, she wasn't home, and neither was her mother, so it wasn't really one of her concerns.

It wasn't like they had anything remotely valuable to lose.

_Sadistic. I like it._

She ignored "Hidan" as she pulled her blinds closed, and flopped on her bed. She glanced around her near spotless room, and sighed at the one messy spot in it; her desk. She'd have to remember to tidy that up before she went to bed.

Then she began to focus on the matter at hand, meaning her new mental issue. She guessed the best way to prove he wasn't there was for her to keep talking to herself until he went away.

_So,_ She thought to herself, _you were going to prove to me that you were real, correct?_ She felt a jab of amusement pass through her that was not her own, as she waited. _That's sort of right, because…I'd rather show you. _And then, she was remembering something impossible, because she wasn't remembering from her own point of view, she was remembering from Hidan's.

**Flashback… (Hidan's POV)**

"_Hidan." I smiled to myself as I heard Jashin-Sama's voice. "Jashin-Sama? What is it?" Jashin-Sama continued on to speak and I felt the warm desire to kill as he did. Unfortunately, he wasn't telling me I needed to sacrifice someone today, but something totally different. "You're going to be needed in Pein's office."_

_I didn't even have time to scowl as I heard the swish of the sliding door to my room, and I looked up at Stitches as he walked in. "Hidan, Leader-Sama wants to see-"I cut him off right there, as I held up my hand and stood up. He glared at me, and moved out of my way. I scowled as the greedy bastard went over to his desk, sat down, and bent over a pile of money. _

"_One… Two…" I swore to Jashin-Sama that I'd sacrifice him as soon as I got the chance. His love of money was ridiculous, and he needed to be killed. That would be a good day for me._

_I ignored him as I walked over to the slider, opened it, and headed over to Pein's office. _

_My sandals tapping against the hardwood floor was the only sound I heard as I reached the stairs. I began to walk down, and then at the bottom, I was faced with a door. I didn't bother to knock as I walked in. _

_Pein was bent over his desk, signing some papers, when he looked up at me. "Ah, Hidan, it's good to see you." I nodded, and sat down in one of the chairs by Pein's desk. Before he could speak once more, I said "I know why I'm here Pein. Jashin-Sama would like me to relay a fucking message for you regarding the mission." _

"_Oh?" He said, raising an eyebrow at me. He leaned back into his chair, clasping his hands together, my signal to continue. "Yeah." I sighed, leaning back into my chair like him as I rested my feet on his desk. He ignored my arrogance and disrespect as I made myself comfortable. I pushed my foot against the edge of the desk, tipping my chair back, balancing on two legs. "Jashin-Sama wanted me to tell you that he could help with the mission, regarding the girl we were supposed to recruit. Apparently, I fucking forgot to sacrifice last night, so I will be pushed into her conscience to recruit her. Fucking bullshit I say, but whatever." _

_Pein's facial expressions didn't change. He had that same goddamned bored look, as if what I had said meant nothing, as if I was telling him that we needed new kunai or something, not that my God was going to help his mission, and it was pissing me off. I balanced on my chair, watching him as he leaned forward, placing his clasped hands on his desk. "Why is Jashin-Sama willing to help us? What will she benefit him?" To my great amusement, what I said after words sent a look of surprise over his features._

"_She will benefit much destruction."_

Lise gasped as she was suddenly shot back into her body, her back arching up off the mattress. As her back relaxed again against her bed, she realized her heart was beating at an unhealthy rate. It felt like there was a helicopter in her chest. She needed to find a way to calm down, and fast. It hurt to breathe.

Gasping, she sat up, holding her chest in one hand, balancing herself on the bed with the other. She began to count to ten, trying to slow her breathing and her heartbeat.

_One… two… three… four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten… Again…! One…two…three..._

She kept counting mentally until finally, the pounding in her chest slowed, and returned to normal. Unfortunately, her chest still hurt, a lot. She didn't like pain at all.

_Fuck you Hidan…_ She thought with an internal scowl. _That was not cool! I almost died! _Amusement covered all of her emotions, and it was all she could feel as he smugly replied, _you wanted me to show you, remember? It's not my fault you had a fucking heart attack._

_W-I- but- ffff…_ She stuttered inwardly.

She couldn't argue with that, because she knew he was partially right.

_A ha. So I am fucking real, you admit it! You acknowledge that "he" is right! HA! _ Grumbling, she nodded her head. She scowled, because she hated being wrong.

_So… _ He said, deciding now would be the best time to ask her, _would you be willing to come back with me? I can't leave until you come with me._ The question really didn't take her by surprise, she knew it was coming, so her silence wasn't' due to surprise like he thought it was. That hunch was the only thing keeping him quiet, and she was grateful. Although he was in her mind, he wasn't very good at reading her emotions, so she took advantage of that. What she said next made quite a bit of sense.

_I gotta think about it._

Hidan, of course, didn't understand this, so he began to press on, asking annoying questions, and getting on the main character's nerves.

_Why the Jashin not? I mean seriously! Your life is horrible here! Your step-dad's a fucking pedo, your Mom works all the time, and honestly-_

_SHUT. UP._

Both of them were in a rage, each for their own reasons. Lise knew her life was bad, but she didn't like it when someone else who didn't even know her told her so too, especially when he was right. As for Hidan…You have to be an idiot not to understand why Hidan was mad.

_I'm not going to fucking shut up! We may be a group of s-class evil nins, but at least our house isn't falling apart, we don't nearly get raped every day and we're able to defend ourselves! For Jashin's sake, are you really so stupid as to stay here?_

Lise sighed, unable to come up with a decision.

_I really want to… But I can't just leave my Mom with Jackson…I just can't Hidan…_

Feeling a frustration that wasn't hers, Lise waited for a response.

_What if I were to get rid of Jackson? He's the whole reason you won't go with me, right?_

Flopping backwards onto her bed, she placed her head behind her hands. _Oh? And how, might I ask, are you going to do that? Sacrifice? _

He snickered, signaling to her that, a sacrifice would be a no. _Why not? _ She asked, feeling rather disappointed that that man wouldn't be getting a painful end. _As much as I would like to, I can't. Jutsu don't work in this world. Idiot girl._

She made a face. Of course she knew that! Kind of… But that didn't mean he couldn't sacrifice him anyways! He could still sort of get the sadistic pleasure out of it!

_No._

_Fine. How are you going to get rid of him then?_

_I don't have to._

Lise jumped when she heard someone pound on the door. "POLICE! OPEN UP!" Lise's eyes widened, and she grinned like mad. The police? Yes! _But… what am I supposed to tell them,a dn my mom when I suddenly disappear?_

_You're going to have to tell them what's going on. Have your mother take pictures of the bruises to send the fucker to jail, and then tell her you got accepted into a school across the country, and your flight leaves tomorrow. You are about 18 or 19 aren't you?_

Nodding again, she smiled widely. She never knew Hidan was that smart, and it surprised her.

_Fucking thanks._

Ignoring him, she got up, and walked out her door to see Jackson at the door, smooth talking police. "Yes officer, I'm not sure who called you, but nothing is going on." She could see him smile as he said "Alright, buh bye." He was a good smooth talker, especially when he was drunk. She ran up to the door behind Jackson and screamed at the police man who was walking away. "_WAIT! HELP ME!" _ shoved her back with her arm, throwing her against the wall. She coughed up some blood at the rough impact, but that didn't seem to faze him.

"Shut the fuck up!" He hissed at her and turned back again.

"That wasn't anything officer. She's mentally disabled, she has autism. She screams 'Help me' whenever she sees a police man." He tried to lie to the police man, but he wasn't buying it, much to her satisfaction._ "HANDS IN THE AIR! COME ON OUT!" _ "Fuck you!" He hissed at her, and walked out with his hands up.

_Play it up Lise._

Lise began to cry from the "pain." She walked out, holding her chest and ribs, sobbing intensely. "Oh give it the hell up!" Jackson yelled at her, his pale face red with fury. His sandy blonde hair was plastered to his head in sweat as he yelled. He knew she was faking, but the officer didn't "Stop it, before I have to restrain you!" Shouted the tall authority figure. Jackson quieted down, and leaned across the police car with his arms crossed.

Lise took a deep breath. It was now or never.

She walked over to the officer, tears streaming down her face lined in eyeliner, and he put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "Now," he murmured, "Tell me what happened here tonight." Slowing her sobs to shaky breaths, she began showing him all the bruises on her arms, on her waist and ribs. She rolled up her skinny jeans as high as she could, showing him all the bruises there too.

"He did all this?" He whispered gently touching a bruise on her arm, and Jackson yelled "I never laid a hand on her!" Lise scoffed and walked over to him. "Yeah, so I guess these bruises are from me falling off my bike then?" She whispered, reciting a lie Jackson had once told to her mother. She turned around to face the distanced officer.

"Officer…" She said, taking in another breath, "Ask him to gently lay his hand right here." She pointed to a purple bruise on her arm that was in the shape of a hand. "I will not!" Jackson said loudly, his eyes on fire with hate.

"Why?" She said, her tears and shaky breaths completely consumed by the hate she was feeling. "If you've never touched me, then obviously you'd have nothing to hide!" Jackson jumped up off the car he was leaning against and pointed a finger at her. "I will do no such thing now get back in the fucking house before I kill you!" He hissed, and she snorted. "Death threats Jackson?" She replied darkly, "Yeah, that'll totally get you out of this situation." The officer stepped over to them right as Jackson got in her face, and placed a hand on his chest, backing him away from her.

"Please, sir, place your hand over the bruise on her arm, then on the ones on her legs and waist. This is vital information to this case. If you don't, then I'll arrest you for resisting an authority figure." Jackson glared at the officer, and then, before the man could react, Jackson spun around, slid over the hood of the car in a matrix styled fashion, and was running. No sooner was he over the car and down the street was the police officer on his back, forcing handcuffs on his wrists. Jackson struggled like mad, trying to get the hefty man off his back, looking an awful lot like a worm.

Lise watched in awe and shock at what had just happened before her, and she knew that her problems with Jackson were over.

/

"Jackson was arrested?" Lise's Mother practically screamed at her. "For what?" Her Mother had just come in the door, wearing her teal scrubs and untying her hair when Lise told her the "bad" news. "For domestic abuse Mom…" She said, looking rather bored and uninterested in the conversation. "Did you call the police on him? Why would you do that?" Ignoring that statement, she said"Mom, you need to testify against him. He's a bad man." Her Mother was furious, and Lise could see it.

"I refuse! I will not testify against my husband without good reason!" She shouted, and Lise snorted, undressing herself. "What're you doing Lise?" Her Mom asked.

_Mmm Baby…_

Said Hidan, and she purposely began to think of Yaoi to shut him up. She had learned that trick about an hour ago, and it was working quite well. _Okay okay! I'm sorry! Just fucking stop with the gays!_ She averted her attention back to her mother, just in undergarments now.

"Do you see these bruises Mom? How could you just stand by and let this happen? I had to do something… It hurts so much…" Lise hung her head, the stinging tears coming to her eyes. Her Mother gasped at her body. A majority of her upper arms were purple, blue, black, and yellow as were her waist, ribs, and thighs. It was not a pretty sight. "Oh Lise… I thought it was only me… I didn't know he hurt you too…" And then her Mother embraced her for the first time in a long time.

All Lise could do was cry.

**I have nothing against gays, I swear. Hidan's straight though, and rather vulgar… So… Go ahead, tell me how I did! This took me forever to write because it's the longest chapter I've written in a while, and yeah… I'm lazy, and I have stuff to do, and stuff, so thanks to all my reviewers and my story alert/fave people! I appreciate it a lot. You have no idea. **


	3. Into their world

"But you can't leave!"" her mother cried as Lise folded and placed her clothes gently in her bag. "Listen, Mom, I have to. I got accepted into one of the best schools in the country. I got a scholarship and everything!" Lise grinned at her Mom, who was standing in her room with her hands on her hips. Her brown hair was a mess as usual. Her black pajamas looked quite comfortable, and Lise wished that she hadn't stayed up all night writing up a counterfeit letter for her "school," as the fatigue began to settle in.

"But… But when did you go in for the interview?" She cried, and Lise panicked for a moment.

_She works a lot, just tell her that. Jashin, do I have to think of everything? _Hidan said.

He missed being in his own mind once more, not having nearly every thought he had be read by another, being able to _sacrifice._ She could feel it all, but she pressed this out of her mind as she voiced the excuse Hidan had come up with.

"You're always at work, and just because I have a job too, doesn't mean I don't want to pursue my education. My boss gave me the day off for my interview. He knew that me getting a real job was more important than lifeguarding a bunch of kids… I'm sorry Mom, but I have to take this chance…" She pulled the zipper on her bag, and slung it over her shoulder. "I promise I'll write Mom, I promise… I'll visit on the holidays, I'll be around…" She hung her head slightly, looking down at the covers of her bed. She ran her hand over the fabric, burning the feel into her mind. Standing up completely straight now, she turned around, slung two arms around her mother's neck, and hugged her.

She buried her face in her mother's hair, breathing in deeply, remembering, and carving every detail into her mind. She was hurt deeply when her mom's arms stayed limp at her sides, but she couldn't blame her.

"I love you." She whispered, and without another word, she turned around and walked out her room, down the falling apart hallway, and out the door, keeping her eyes to the ground as always.

_Great… Now she's in a shitty mood._ Hidan thought, and he would have scowled had he been in his own body. _I AM NOT!_ She shouted in her mind, because she was not in a bad mood! She was not, in, a, bad, mood! Or so she thought. As she trudged down the street, her pack over her shoulder, she began to fume at the situation. Her mother couldn't even be happy about the fact she was supposedly getting a good education! How dare she forsake her child's happiness! First marrying Jackson, and now this! How dare she?

_Whoa, chill out. _After a moment, Hidan spoke again. _Okay, I need you to turn into there. _

Lise gritted her teeth in an attempt to "Chill out." She looked up, faced with a spot of grass and several trees. _Okay…_ She thought, and walked in, weaving in and out of the trees slowly. The light got dimmer and dimmer, and Lise couldn't even hear her footsteps, the moss on the ground was so thick. She was beginning to wonder if listening to a voice in her head was very intelligent, and you probably are wondering the same thing. For all she knew, that memory could have been a hallucination…

But she decided to trust her instincts. It was better than living where she was, and if anything, she could live off the wild until she found her way out. At least she still had the voice to keep her company… She kept walking until finally, Hidan told her to stop moving.

_See that tree over there?_

_Yeah! You mean, that one? Or maybe that one! Hear the sarcasm? Be specific._

Agitation coursed through her, even more intense now that another person was sharing her mind; and emotion.

He directed her over to an ordinary tree, and then began to speak again.

_I need you to say these words, one by one. The first word is __Patefacio. Place your hand on the bark, and speak that word._

She nodded, and placed her pale, small hand over the mossy green-brown bark. "P-Pat…e…facio…" She whispered, and the bark groaned under her hand. Her eyes widened, and her mouth formed a small o.

_Hmm. I'll have to get you to open that wider for me later._

Hidan laughed, and she screamed a string of curses at him while a light blush appeared over her cheeks. Actually, to be more specific, it was like she was stuttering a string of curses while a large blush appeared over her cheeks. He was such a pervert, and she should have seen that coming, but she was taken by surprise, which was never a good thing.

When she calmed her anger, she placed her face in the hand that wasn't on the tree bark, and waited for the next word.

_Would you please care to continue instead of being a fucking pervert?_

He snickered before continuing on.

_Prodigium is the next word._

She raised her head to focus back on the tree, and uttered the next word. She spoke the word with difficulty, and the bark began to rumble more, except rougher this time. She could see the bark shift, and she could tell something was moving underneath.

_Ut alius._

This time, she could feel the rumbles gently through the moss, and little beams of white light were beginning to shine through cracks in the bark. The anticipation was growing, along with the curiosity.

_Universitas is the last word._

As soon as she spoke the last word, the rays of light busted through the bark, and completely engulfed them. She stared in complete awe at the beautiful rays of light as she was being pulled in, before she felt as though she were being squeezed through a tube the size of a straw. It was the most uncomfortable feeling, and she wanted it to be over as soon as possible. She shut her eyes in hopes it would reduce the feeling, but unfortunately it only made the light dimmer.

And then, she landed in somebody's arms.

She kept her eyes clenched shut, because she hadn't realized it was over yet. "Lise…" A voice coaxed, a voice so familiar and so very clear she couldn't believe it was real. _I think she's in shock… _Came the same voice, except not as clear as the first time she spoke.

When rain began to fall on her from above, she realized it was over, and she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Hidan, and she was sort of in shock.

She was struck by how handsome he was. Pale skin, and gorgeous purple eyes which the light shone off of just perfectly to give him an innocent demeanor, lined perfectly with black eyelashes. A perfect, straight nose, the way his mouth was curved upwards into a smirk, and his gleaming silver hair that was being dragged down by the rain … _Oh god…_ Was all that was running through her mind.

"You meant to say, Oh Jashin."He said, interrupting her hazed over thoughts, and she tried to focus as she said, "W-what? I… didn't say that… I thought it…" Hidan's features twisted into a frown as he looked away. "What the fuck ever…"When he looked back at her, he smirked at her again, and said "Are you going to stand, or do I have to carry you all the way to the base?"

Snapping out of the daze she was in, Lise shook her head and scowled at him, a blush appearing over her cheeks. "P-Put me down, _gently…"_ Grinning, he let his arm that was supporting under her legs slip out, so that she was standing with just his arm around her waist. "Let go of me Hidan." She growled, and he smirked at her, tightening his arm around her. "No way. Do you _want_ to get lost in Amegakure? I don't think you do, so let's go." And then he was steering her through the small crowd of people she didn't realize they were in. The village was slow paced, as scattered people walked from stand to stand, purchasing their daily goods. The air was littered with different scents of food, and it was quite pleasant. She snickered; yeah, she would totally get lost here.

But she didn't really pay attention to that, she was more focused on the buildings made of different colored pipes, streaming in and out in an unorderly fashion, yet it all made sense somehow. She was definitely in Amegakure, and not insane. It was a lot to take in…

Before she knew it, she was being steered to the left, and under some fabric flaps, into a shop. The air was warm and dry, and she looked down from the ceiling to see the place she was in. The walls were painted a light yellow, decorated with many pictures of food she didn't recognize, and a menu entirely made up of Japanese characters. It was almost like an Amegakure version of Ichiraku's ramen.

It was then she realized that the air was warm with the aroma of _food, _and that she was starving. Lise looked up at Hidan, as he unwrapped his arm from her waist and sat down at the bar. Shrugging her shoulders, Lise did the same, while resting her clasped hands on the white counter in front of her. The man behind the counter turned around to face them, and his face lit up when he saw Hidan. "Hello Hidan-Sama! How are you today?" The man's green, sparkling eyes turned to Lise, and he grinned. "Ahh, I see you're taking a pretty lady to dinner, so all must be well." _Pretty? What?_

To tell you the truth, Lise hadn't been called pretty by anyone other than her mother, and hearing this from someone she didn't even know was sort of a shock, but she shook it off and smiled back at the man, who had to be the chef, seeing as no one else could be seen or heard.

Hidan ordered the "usual", and Lise said that she'd have whatever he had as well. The chef nodded, and turned back to his stove and began to cook.

Lise turned to Hidan and said, "Hey, what exactly is the usual?" I mean, you would have to be seriously stupid just to order whatever someone else was having and not ask what it was. Hidan grinned at her and said "Ramen, with everything on it." She gave a small smile and nodded, turning back to the bar. She'd never had ramen, but was always dying to try it, so this should be a good experience for her.

/

"Arigato!" Lise cried cheerfully after they left the ramen stand. "I have to go back there..." she said quietly, and Hidan smirked as he snaked an arm around her waist once again. She growled at him, and he laughed out loud before leading her down the street. He didn't touch her because he liked her, he did it because it made her quite angry, and anything that amused him, he did.

He began walking, leading her to the center of Amegakure, to the Akatsuki base. _Pein will definitely like this one…_ He thought, rolling his eyes. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Lise questioned, and Hidan gave her a confused look. "What's what supposed to mean? I didn't say anything. Jashin…" She frowned at him and said "Yes you did! You said 'Pein will definitely like this one…" And then you rolled your eyes! Don't lie." Hidan was about to reply, when he was interrupted again. "Hey, is that the hideout?" She said, and pointed to the very large building in front of them. Hidan turned his head to look, and he nodded, letting go of her and the previous conversation. He walked up to the door and made several complex hand signs, and then the door swung open.

Lise was still in awe at how high the building was, and didn't realize that Hidan was waiting impatiently for her to walk in. "Oi! Idiot! Are you going to stare at the building all day, or are you actually going to go inside?" Her head jerked down when he said that. To be honest, he had scared the hell out of her, but she wasn't going to show it as she gave him the finger and walked inside.

"Time and place kitten." He purred. Turning her head to glare at him, she said "It wasn't an invitation; you should have heard it enough by now to know that." And then, she began to trudge up the stairs. The building had to be at least thirty stories high, but at the time, Lise didn't know that, and Hidan certainly wasn't going to tell her.

When they finally reached the 24th story, Hidan stopped her, and said "This is where most of the members reside. Pein should be somewhere in there." Hidan opened the door they were in front, of and Lise found herself in a well kept living room. It was a standard size living room, painted white, with one large window on the east wall showing all of Amegakure plus the rain, and in the middle of it, facing the north wall was a black couch, with a coffee table in front littered with magazines and… Icha Icha? But what was on the couch interested her far more than the reading material on the table, because there, she saw a head of orange, spiky hair.

"Hey Pein." Hidan said, leading Lise over and stood in front of his leader. Lise stood awkwardly in front of him, and bowed, murmuring "Hello Pein-Sama…" Pein looked up at her, and as she looked into his eyes she gasped. The ripple pattern was so intense it sent waves of fear through her body. She quickly looked away, and tried to calm the panicked feeling.

"Hello." He said, and his deep voice was intimidating, and he didn't hesitate to explain all the basics to her, after he closed the file he was reading and placed it on the counter.

"As you know, I am Pein, the founder of this organization. I am the head of all of Amegakure, and I am the one you will come to for training reports. Konan is my second, and if you have any problems, you can see her. Kakuzu is the Akatsuki's treasurer, and once back from a mission, after you've been trained, of course, then you go see him, and he will give you what he thinks is fair."

"Tch" Lise said and Pein's brow creased. "Is there a problem?" Lise smiled and said "Well, Kakuzu is such a greedy bastard, so I kind of thought it was somewhat funny that he gives what he deems is fair. That's only like, one ryou, right?" Hidan snickered and Pein didn't say anything. "It is true that Kakuzu has a love of money and doesn't like to give any up, but I have already designated a minimum amount." Lise nodded and shifted her weight onto her other foot. She was really hoping that they'd get to sit down once they got up there, but she'd have to deal with the fatigue. What Pein was saying was far more important. "Also, Lise-san, you're going to need to choose a name that suits this world. We can't have our enemies knowing we have a portal to your world, just because of your name."

"Um, to be honest Pein-Sama, I don't really know any names that would fit here…" Her lip twitched, and she looked down at her shoes. She felt incredibly stupid at that moment, not knowing a simple name she could use. "That is perfectly understandable. Hidan, because you were buried within her conscience, you may pick out a suitable name." Hidan looked down at his leader and whined, "Jashin…Do I really have to? I'm not good with fucking names, especially for women…"

He scowled, and Lise looked up at him, no expression on her face. "Please Hidan, spare us the complaining and do something for once in your life without whining." She had known him for barely two days, and already, he was getting on her nerves. Hidan turned to face her, and he was quite pissed off from what she could see. "Excuse me, but when did you suddenly turn into such bitch? It shouldn't be my job to give you a fucking name, now shut the Jashin up!" Both of them glared at each other, and if you were watching this in an anime, you would have seen the little blue spark between their faces.

"Fine." She said, and crossed her arms. "Pein-Sama, could you please tell me if he gives me a name that means something vulgar?" Pein nodded, and she turned to Hidan. "Please woman, I'm not that immature." She snorted and said "Right. Now get on with the naming."

Hidan's eyes lifted up into the right corners as he began to think. _Masika? Mokubani? Kaurara? Nonu? _

"No, no, no, and no." She said, and Hidan's eyes snapped back to her. "No what? I haven't said anything, damn." She scowled at him. "Yes you did! I heard you! You said Masika, Mokubani, Kaurara, and Nonu as name suggestions, and I dislike all of them! Pein-Sama, tell him!" They both looked to Pein, who looked back at them with uninterested eyes. "He didn't say anything Lise-san." She scowled. "I told you… I thought those things, but I didn't say them… And I heard you earlier when I corrected you about 'god' instead of 'Jashin'!" Pein spoke again. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, that I asked Jashin-Sama to make sure you two were still connected mentally when you arrived. The portal was set so that when Hidan went through, he'd be a physical form again, but you two would still be connected mentally."

Lise and Hidan looked at Pein, Lise, with an expression of pleading, and Hidan, with an expression of hate.

Lise spoke first. "Can't you fix us? Please?" Pein shook his head, and said "No, as I said before I personally asked Jashin-Sama to keep you two connected. It could be very tactically intelligent to keep you this way. No." Lise and Hidan stared at him in disbelief, but were unable to speak, because he cut them off as they were about to. "Now Hidan, please choose a sufficient name for her, and quickly. I have some things I need to take care of, and this is becoming time consuming." Hidan began his thought process again, and the next name he spoke was a winner.

"How about… Hisou?" Lise shrugged, and Pein nodded. "That is fine. Hidan, you and Hisou will be sharing a room, seeing as the living quarters are full. There is already a spare bed there, and you may have it Hisou. The kitchen is in the door next to yours, and there is a bathroom in your room. You will begin your training to unleash your powers next week. I do hope you enjoy your time with the Akatsuki. Dismissed." And with that, Pein disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well… that was fucking wonderful." Hidan grumbled, but Lise didn't answer. She was still stuck on the fact she had to share a bed with the moron next to her. _Hey! I can hear you, you Jashin-damned woman!_ Hidan yelled internally, and she sneered at him. "Whatever. Show me to my room, Hidan-baka."

He was about to reply, but instead an odd thought ran through his head. Lise gasped and said "Don't you dar-" And then she was pinned up against the wall by hands that felt like iron shackles, with Hidan in her personal space. He was grinning like mad, and she was blushing furiously. It was such an intimate position in her mind, and now he was holding her here, and he didn't even care? Unacceptable.

"Let me go. Now." She growled out at him and he smirked. "Why? What'll you do to me if I don't?" She smiled sweetly at him, and raised her leg to kick him somewhere that would hurt for hours, but he came in closer, pushing his knee against hers, gently flattening it. "Like I'd let that happen…" He hissed. Now a majority of their bodies were pressed together, and she couldn't do anything to move. Her heart was pounding, her chest heaving rapidly against his. She didn't like it, being caged like that; she didn't like it at all.

Just then, a familiar voice to both of them sounded, and it screamed, "Hiiiidan-senpaiiiiiii!" Lise winced as Tobi bounded into the room, and tripped, landing on Deidara. "Tobi you idiot! GET OFF ME, YEAH!" Tobi hopped up, and said "Sorry Senpai, Tobi will try to be more careful…" Then he turned his attention back to Hidan, and Lise.

"Hidan-Senpai, who's that and why is she pinned to the wall? Does Hidan Senpai have a secret girlfriend? Oooh~! Tell Tobi!"

"Get off me, asshole." She growled, and Hidan's grin only widened. "Kitten…" Was the last thing he purred before he let go and turned around. He ignored Tobi and walked past him and Deidara, who was currently brushing himself off.

"Ooh~! You're a very, very pretty lady!" Then Tobi ran forward and wrapped his arms around her neck, and causing Lise to fall. It was true, Tobi had very successful glomp tactic. She smiled at him and said "Aww, Hi Tobi-kun~! Thank you for the hug, but if you want to be a good boy, you have to let Hisou-Chan up!" Tobi gasped and immediately jumped up. "See! Tobi is a good boy!" She grinned at him from above and said "Now if you want to be an extra good boy, you need to go find something to do!"

Gasping, he nodded, and bounded off the window, leaving just her and Deidara. Lise stood up, and turned to face him with a grin. "Sorry, yeah. Tobi's an idiot." She smiled at Deidara and said "No problem, I kind of think his childishness is cute." Deidara raised an eyebrow and said "Cute? Yeah… No. I'm Deidara, yeah. Are you the newest member?" Lise nodded and he nodded. "Starting next Monday, you'll be with me for 6 hours from 12:00 to 6:00PM, to learn chakra control and force. Don't forget, yeah." She nodded, and said "I'm Hisou. You won't use your clay, right?" Deidara frowned and said "How'd you know I used clay? I never said that, yeah." She smiled. "I just know things." Then she turned and faced where Tobi was, having a new mission for the good boy. "

Tobi-kun~!" She called, and Tobi, who currently had his mask pressed up against the window turned around and ran forward.

"Hisou-Chan~!" He ran over and stopped in front of her with his hands behind his back, looking increasingly innocent, even though she knew otherwise. "Can you lead me to Hidan's room?" She asked, and if Tobi didn't have a mask he would have smiled. "Yes Tobi can because Tobi is a good boy~!" And then he skipped ahead of her, and she shifted her bag on her shoulder, bade Deidara good bye, and followed.

Tobi led Lise into a hallway on the west side of the living room, and there were several doors on either side of the blue hallways. There were so many doors she pretty much lost count.

Finally, Tobi stopped at the second to last doorway on the left, and turned to face her. "This is Hidan-Senpai's room Hisou-Chan~! But Tobi warns you to be quiet in there because the walls are thin! Tobi tells you this because Tobi is a good boy!" And with that, Tobi ran away, leaving Lise in a dumbfounded, speechless state.

Shaking it off, Lise turned to face the door, and opened it. She gasped at the room. The walls were white, but had blood spattered all over, as did the hardwood flooring. The beds were on opposite walls-thank Jashin for that-and looked quite comfortable, with a black covering, white pillows, and a red headboard. Hidan was currently lounging on one of them, with his shirt off, but that would be obvious. He never wore any clothing, unless it was required; it was part of his religion after all.

"Hey Hidan-Baka." She said, setting her purple bag down near her bed as she sat down on it. The mattress was soft, contrary to her bed back home. Lise swung her legs up and onto the bed, lying back with her arms behind her head. She sighed closing her eyes, the full feeling in her stomach was willing her to sleep, and she wasn't objecting, but before she let the exhaustion take her, she rolled over on her side and pulled up the blankets, crawling under. She removed her jeans and threw them on the ground, leaving just her shirt on.

Now before you object and say that it was totally inappropriate for her to sleep in just her shirt and underwear, let you remind you that she was burrowed under so many blankets you could barely even tell she was there. Hidan was slightly disappointed, but hey, what could he do? It's not like he could just walk up and take the covers off so he could look, I mean really, Hidan simply had too much pride.

"I sure hope you do…" She mumbled at him, and he just snickered at her. "Trust me kitten, I can get way better than you." Oh no. She couldn't just let him get away with that one, so she propped herself up on her elbow and said "You haven't even got me, and god-Jashin forbid that ever happens. Why don't you get out? I need some sleep"

He growled. "Get out? This is _my _fucking room!" She laughed and said "Not anymore! You better get used to it baka!" Hidan stood up and walked over to her bed, and said "Or else what? What'll happen if I don't get fucking used to it? Hmm?"

Oh, he had her there. She didn't quite know how to respond to that, so she kept quiet. "That's what I thought, kitten." He frowned as she bent over the side of bed and started to rummage through her bag. "'The hell are you doing?

_I thought she wanted to sleep?_

"I'm too pissed off to sleep now." She said, pulling out a pair of black shorts, and he watched as she reached under the covers, probably pulling them on. When she was done, she threw off the covers, and didn't bother to make her bed as she pushed past Hidan, but before she could go any farther, he grabbed her wrist. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Giving him a look that definitely could kill, she jerked her wrist out of his hand. "None of your business. Leave me alone." He grabbed her wrist in a lightning fast move once more, and said "It is my business, because I'm supposed to watch you. Now where. Are. You. Going?" She glared at him, purple eyes staring down at green, and she didn't answer, she just jerked her arm out of his grasp once more, and said "I won't leave this floor." Then, she walked out the door.

As she walked down the hallway, she tried not to look into the rooms that had open doors, but it was sort of hard to do so. A majority of rooms were empty, but when she passed the third open door on the left, she saw Deidara and Tobi in it, with Deidara holding Tobi by the collar with a fist in the air, threatening to blow Tobi up.

"If you touch my clay again, I swear to Kami I will blow you up, yeah!"

"Tobi is sorry Senpai! Tobi is sorry!" He whimpered, and Lise leaned on the doorframe and watched. "You guys…" she chuckled, and both of them froze and spun their heads to face her. Deidara let Tobi down and smirked at her. "It's not polite to eavesdrop you know." But before she could respond, Tobi was already on top of her, another glomp was checked off as successful. He was nuzzling into her neck, literally screaming in her ear "Hisou-chaaaan~!" She laughed, and this time she hugged him back instead of shooing him away. _He really does lighten up the mood around here._ She thought, as all the anger she had was gone.

"Tobi! Get off of her!" Deidara yelled, and grabbed Tobi by the back of his collar and dragged him down the hall, pointing to the door. "If you want to be a good boy Tobi, then you have to run up and down all the stairs 50 times! Don't come back until you do, yeah!" If Tobi could have smiled, he would have as he said "Okay Senpai! Tobi will be a good boy and do as Senpai asks!" And then, Tobi ran down the rest of the hallway, straight to the door, opened it, and started to run down as the door shut.

Deidara sighed at the end of the hallways and placed his face in one hand. Lise, who was still on the floor and in total shock of how fast that happened, had to blink a few more times before she could move. After she became coherent again, Lise stood up and walked over to Deidara and smiled. "It's alright, I feel your pain. In fact, my entire back hurts now. Just be glad he doesn't glomp you." He looked up at her, smiled, and walked back behind her, to the kitchen.

Having nothing better to do, she followed out of interest. She wasn't quite ready to return to her shared room, because she'd have to deal with Hidan, and she wasn't tired enough to fall asleep just yet. She figured following Deidara around for a long enough time would suffice in tiring her out.

Deidara had stopped at the door, opened it, and walked in.

The kitchen was nice, with an oversized refrigerator, black countertops and cabinets lining the top, with a circular table in the middle. Lise sat down in one of the chairs, leaned back on two legs and watched Deidara as he walked over to the microwave and placed in some sort of plastic dish with something in it. He set the time for about two minutes, and then turned around, walked over to the table and sat down.

_What are you doing with that blond idiot?_ Hidan questioned, but she didn't answer. It really was none of his business. _Lise, answer me damnit. _She didn't say anything, she just looked at Deidara as he looked back. "What, yeah? You look kind of… depressed?" He said, and Lise sighed. "Well that's because it's a depressing matter…" She said, and he grinned at her. "It's fine, yeah. I'm used to depressing. Go ahead and tell me." Lise looked down and away, and said,

"Well, I don't really know how to say this… But… I know how you'll die Deidara-san… I know how nearly everyone in this organization is going to die…"

She looked away from him and continued. "You… For example are going to get over confident in your art and fight Sasuke Uchiha, because he killed Orochimaru and you wanted him for yourself. He'll figure out how to disable your jutsu by the way, so I suggest you make some self triggered land mines instead of land mines that trigger when hit, because he'll have figured it out, blah blah blah, I'll elaborate later. In the end, you'll resort to the mouth on your chest for the 10 kilometer explosion to kill him, but I warn you, he'll escape by summoning a snake and leaving real fast. It'll look like he's out of chakra but in truth, he's not, so I beg of you, when you fight him, do not resort to that technique."

Deidara snorted. "What bullshit. My art is everything! It cannot be beaten, even by that vile sharingan! I will be the winner, not him! How dare you underestimate Deidara of Iwagakure!" He glared at her, because apparently, she had insulted him. She laughed and said "Your arrogance is cute, but tell me, if it's bullshit, and I just met you, how would I know about your clay, or the mouth on your chest, or how much you hate the sharingan?" Deidara's frown lifted, and his mouth was a thin line as he said "You're… Right… How did you know, yeah?" She clasped her hands together and rested her head on them.

"In my world, we watch your world as sort of a sport, so I know how a majority of the Akatsuki are going to die. Hidan, as another example, will be led into a forest laced with shadow strung paper bombs by Shikamaru Nara who knows the shadow style, tricked into licking Kakuzu's blood off his spear in turn damaging one of Kakuzu's hearts, and then Shikamaru will tie Hidan up in the shadow strung paper bombs somehow, and Hidan will be dismembered and buried in a hole, dying of malnutrition."

_Wow, what the fuck?_ He said, as she replayed the scene of the anime she loved in her head for him, and she could feel his anger. _I hope you don't fall for it, this time around… _She thought to him, and blocked out his strings of curses so she could focus back on Deidara.

Deidara's mouth hung open in the slightest, as he placed his face in his hand, and looked up at her with one eye. "I will just have to improve my art… Yeah…" She grinned and said "I would suggest that you just not fight him at all, because even with C4 he'll still be able to see your nano's. I'm not saying your art is inferior or anything, I just think the outcome of the fight will not be good…"

Deidara just stared at her through his fingers, a look of anger on the features she could see. It almost scared her how much was there, so she decided to leave him to his thoughts.

"Do or don't listen to me Deidara-san, but I know this stuff, and you will not win in that fight."

Lise then scooted her chair out with a low screeching noise, stood up, and stood by the doorway.

"Oh and by the way, Tobi-kun is coming this way." And with that, she shut the door, running into her shared room before Tobi could tackle her. Lise leaned up against the door, making sure no one could get in until she heard the wails of "Senpai~! Senpai!" pass, and into the kitchen.

"I thought you said Tobi's childishness was cute, hm?" Hidan said. Lise's eyes snapped open, and she looked over to the wall across from her to see Hidan sitting on the floor, rubbing his three-bladed- scythe with a rag. "My back is sore enough Hidan, I don't think I could handle another glomp." She said, walking away from the door, and for the second time in one day, she crawled into bed, sitting up against the headboard with her legs under the sheets.

Hidan had gone back to polishing the blades, and Lise couldn't help but notice the fresh bloodstains on the floor. She repressed a shudder, and reverted her eyes back to Hidan. After a while, he leaned his scythe against the dresser he was sitting next to, stood up, and started to take off his shoes and socks, then his pants. "I hope you don't sleep naked." Was all Lise could say as she turned away and waited for him to turn out the light. When the light did turn out, she heard some rustling, and knew he was in bed, but wasn't sure. She did have something on her mind that she wanted to ask about, but apparently he wasn't listening anyways, so she voiced it out loud.

"Hey Hidan-Baka?"

"What…" He grumbled, and she turned over, and as her eyes adjusted, she could see a pair of purple eyes staring back at her.

"What does my name mean?"

Hidan paused for a moment, and then said,

"It means sad."

Lise looked away from the piercing purple eyes and said "Oh…"

After a long moment, he muttered "Is that it, woman?" Sighing, she replied with "Yeah… Goodnight Hidan-Baka…

"'Night kitten."

And then they both turned over and tried to get some sleep.

You know the deal. Read, review, repeat.


	4. So now you know

Lise groaned as she woke, not really wanting to get up and move out of her warm, soft bed. She rolled over under the covers and tried to get back to sleep, but apparently her body didn't want to cooperate, so instead, she sat up in her bed and looked around. The room was dark, so she looked around for a window or the light, and realized the easiest route was the window her bed was under.

Forgetting all about the other person in the room, she pulled open the black curtains, allowing some light into the room. As soon as she did, Hidan shifted, and woke up. "What the hell Lise? Shut the fucking curtains." Hidan mumbled, and she turned to see him propped up on his elbow, squinting at her from the other side of the room.

Ignoring his request, she looked to the clock on the wall, realizing it was already 1:00pm. "It's 1:00… I'm normally up by now, I dunno about you…" She yawned and bent over her bed side, grabbing her purple bag. She reached inside and pulled out a bag of hair ties and a brush, and began to pull up her hair. When she was done, she moved her legs over to the side of the bed, and touched her bare feet to the cold floor. She walked over to the door, and reached for the handle. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her, and tensed. Turning her head slowly, she looked up, and found Hidan directly behind her, once again in her personal space, and he was enjoying it.

_You're an ass._ She thought, and opened the door. She refused to let him catch her off guard again, if she could help it.

Hidan followed her out the door, saying "Aw c'mon kitten, don't be that way." She wasn't a morning person, he knew, but hell, she didn't have to be such a bitch about it. "Fuck off Hidan." She said, turning into the kitchen. Sitting at the table, as far away from each other as possible, was Deidara and Itachi. Itachi was eating… Dango for breakfast? As for Deidara, who had looked up when they walked in… He was bent over some sort of sketchbook on the table, with an apple in one hand, a pencil in the other.

"Hello." Lise said to them both, and that was when Itachi looked up and nodded. "Ahh… Hello. You are Hisou-san, correct?" She nodded and bowed at the Uchiha, trying to avoid his eyes. She knew how powerful the sharingan was, and she was afraid.

Itachi certainly was perceptive, as he noticed she averted her eyes from his gaze. Seeing as he'd be teaching her genjutsu, he'd need to reassure her.

"You do not have to worry about my sharingan Hisou-san; I will not use it on a fellow member of the Akatsuki. Please, feel free to look at me when you speak." Slowly, she raised her eyes up to his, and found that the red iris was actually very pleasant to look at, and not as fear striking as the rinnengan was. Looking away once more, Lise made her way to the fridge, Hidan on her tail. Opening the large doors, she began to scan the shelves for something to eat, trying to ignore the glass, bubbling containers on the left side, filled with who knows what, and finally, she picked out a couple pieces of fruit.

Carrying it over to the counter, she stopped, realizing she didn't know where anything was. "Hidan," She said, turning her head over to the Jashinist who was raiding the fridge, "Can you show me where everything is?" He shut the doors, carrying what looked like takeout food, and said "Why should I? I'm an ass, remember, kitten?" She growled at him, and he grinned back at her, certainly not fazed. She was glaring at him so intently, that she didn't notice when Deidara appeared beside her and said, "The plates are here, yeah. The silverware is in this drawer, and napkins, glasses, and bowls are there." She turned to face him and smiled. "Arigato Deidara-san." He nodded once, reached for a plate in the directed cabinet, and walked over to the fridge. Lise got a plate, and knife from the drawer and began to cut her apples and oranges, as Hidan left her side and walked over to heat his takeout.

_Most of the members I've met are nicer than I would have thought, albeit their all batshit insane, but I guess I am too…And damn, those two are even more girly looking in real life…_ She thought, and Hidan laughed from the other side of the room.

"What's so funny, yeah?" Deidara questioned, and as Hidan turned around to face them, Lise looked to him pleadingly. Don't say anything… Please… Hidan grinned wider at her and thought _What's in it for me? _She frowned and thought _Um… I'll owe you one?_ She hoped it would fly, but hope wasn't always enough. Hidan ignored her and continued.

_Deidara hates being called a girl, and crazy is worse. He tried to blow Sasori up when they got into an argument because he said _"_Deidara, you must be insane; art is et-" boom. Itachi on the other hand… Well… I've never fucking gone there but okay…_ He ended the thought and began with "Deid-" Quickly, she cut him off and sighed in defeat.

_Okay, okay! What do you want? Something that will degrade me as a woman, I'm sure._

_I want you to come to the nightclub with me tomorrow night._

_Is that all?_

_Obviously not. You're only allowed to respond to Kitten, or bitch, and you will be introduced as that too._

_Hell no._

_Oh well, I guess your time with the Akatsuki is going to be short lived…_

She sighed, knowing he was right. It probably didn't help that he could read her thoughts and emotions too. He probably knew she would have given up the moment he threatened her. He was just having a little bit of fun.

_Fine. I'm not allowed to drink though, so what fun is it going to be?_

_When you're with the Akatsuki, you can do whatever you want. Actually, no one knows you're with the Akatsuki except the ramen chef. That's why we're not going today. We have to get your Akatsuki mantle fitted, and I have to go see Pein for that fucking bracelet…_

_Bracelet? Don't I get a ring?_

The microwave beeped, and they both snapped out of the mental conversation they were having, and realized that they had been standing there, staring at each other for around 2 minutes without moving. Lise placed the knife in the sink, and then sat down at the table next to Deidara, who was currently giving her a strange look.

"What?" She asked. "You guys just stood there and stared at each other for about two minutes…It was kind of weird, yeah. But never mind." She looked away, and began to eat her fruit. "What I find interesting," Itachi said, startling Lise, "is that there is some sort of chakra connection between you two. It flows in between your minds and at certain points, it would widen, then thin out. Do you know what it is? I understand that you two shared a body in your world Hisou-san, so what I was wondering was that if you two were still connected somehow." Lise turned to face Itachi, and realized she wasn't the only one.

_The Uchiha is smart…_ Hidan thought, and she agreed. "It just widened now." Itachi murmured, and it seemed he was studying her. Lise was trying to figure out the easiest way to explain it to Itachi as she chewed, nearly forgetting he was a genius. When she swallowed, she had figured the blunt truth would work.

"Actually Itachi-san, we are still connected mentally. Hidan and I can hear each others thoughts, but only a select few. I'm guessing it's the thoughts that we want each other to hear, and the thoughts we forget to block off when caught off guard. When the chakra connection widens, we're listening to each other and talking back and forth." Hidan sat down across from Lise, and said "Yeah, it's a fucking pain in the ass too." Itachi lifted his hands, clasped them loosely, and rested his chin on them. "Fascinating." He said, and suddenly, his sharingan changed into the pinwheel shape. "With my tsukuyomi…I can see the chakra… clearer… How interesting…" Lise chewed on her apple slice carefully as she watched the Uchiha study the flow. The way his mind worked really was... Different.

"Lise, we really should go get your mantle fitted before it starts to rain." Hidan said, interrupting her thoughts as he downed the rest of his sticky rice. "Lise? I thought her name was Hisou?" Deidara and Itachi said at the same time. Deidara glared at Itachi, but he didn't notice. "It is, but my original name from my world is Lise." She said, and they both nodded as she stood up and pushed her chair in. Lise brought her dishes over to the sink, and turned on the water. "You don't have to do that you know." Hidan said, walking over to her. She smiled at him and said "I don't mind." She began to clean and scrub all her dishes, then grabbed the rag near the sink and dried them, turning off the water. She put them away, and turned around. She said goodbye to Deidara and Itachi, and walked out the door, Hidan right behind her.

"I'm going to shower, then we can go, okay?" She said, turning into their room. _Can I come with? _He thought, shutting the door, and she turned her head slightly and said, "You wish." He smirked at her, then flopped down on his bed.

Lise stepped into the bathroom, and was in awe at how large it was. It was dark red, and was about the size of her room at home. There was a counter with lower cabinets and a closet. The shower had a glass door, a seat, and several assortments of shampoos. She smirked and wondered which ones Hidan used, seeing as a majority of them were pink, orange, or purple.

_The black one is mine. The other ones are for you, dumbass._

_Aww, how sweet of you._ She taunted, and she could feel his agitation. _Pein put them there, not me. Jashin._

She laughed, and stepped forward to the closet, figuring that would be where towels would be kept. She opened the door, and found out she was correct. Along with the towels were a few toiletries and girl necessities. _I can't even get a towel without being grossed out now. Fucking thanks Lise._

_It's not my fault I was born, now get the hell over it and be a man._

_I am a man, do you want me to prove it?_

…_No._

_That's what I thought. Now hurry up._

Lise scoffed and stepped out of the bathroom once more to grab her bag, then walked back in, barely glancing at Hidan. She began to block him out as shut the door, undressed and stepped into the shower.

Of course, the disturbing thing was that he'd already seen her naked. I mean, of course he'd lived in her mind for two days, and she wasn't going to just not shower because of him. She blocked him out now because she didn't need to hear any of the comments he might have, plus the fact she liked to be alone once in a while.

/

Lise stepped out of the shower and wrapped the light pink towel she had picked out around her. Tucking in the edge, she walked over to where her bag was. She bent over and picked out a few garments, along with her brush and hairdryer. Unraveling the towel from herself, she bent her head and began to towel dry her hair. Once it was halfway dry, she plugged in the dryer and turned it on, the loud, whirring air finishing the job.

Standing naked, she brushed her hair out, and watched as the tangled mess was finally fixed. She grabbed her eyeliner, applied it, and put on her clothing. A regular dark blue T-shirt, and jeans was suitable to get her mantle fitted, she supposed. She remembered how cold it was outside, because it was nearly November, so she grabbed her thick black hoodie, not wanting to look like an idiot.

She stepped out of the bathroom and Hidan eyed her up and down. "Hot." He said, and she rolled her eyes. "Can we go?" He smirked at her and nodded. "Just let me get my cloak." He stood up and walked into the closet, hidden from view for a moment, and when he stepped out we was wearing his cloak. He grabbed his scythe, placed the steel wire inside his sleeve, wrapped the smallest amount possible around his torso, and closed up half the buttons to his cloak. He slung his scythe over his shoulder, and somehow, it stuck to his back. "Let's go kitten." He said and walked in front of her and out the door.

Lise zipped up her jacket as they walked down the hall, and got lost in thought as they made their way down 24 flights of stairs. Suddenly, something dawned on her. "Hey Hidan, in that memory you showed me, Kakuzu shared a room with you, and you had a slider instead of a door…?" Hidan turned his head sideways and down to face her and said "That was in a different hideout, a while ago. That mission took around 6 months to put into action for the simple fact that we got a tip of a jinchuriki somewhere close by, and Stitches and I were out for a while. As for the greedy bastard, he's sharing a room with Deidara, because when Tobi joined, Sasori had to give up his room, and live with Deidara. After Sasori died, you were to join, stitches had to move in with him, and Tobi got Sasori's room. It's a fucking shame though; I had a good time pissing him off…" And with that, he turned his head back to the stairs, and they walked in silence again.

_Makes sense… _She thought, and began to zone out once more. She was drawn back to real life again when Hidan grabbed her waist and led her out of the door. "Why do you do this?" She growled, somewhat pulling on his arm. Hidan smirked and said "Does it piss you off?" Her eyes narrowed and she suddenly understood. "You're an ass." She spat, and he threw his head back and laughed.

After a few moments, she stopped trying to pry his arm off and gave up. Although she knew was strong for a girl, she'd never be as strong as he was, so why bother trying? She was too lazy to care anymore.

The rain began to pour lightly on them, and Lise pulled up her hood. Hidan was weaving her in and out of the small crowd once more, and the light became dimmer and dimmer as they went. They were obviously not in the good side of town when they stopped. Lise looked up at Hidan as they walked into a surprisingly well put together building for the part of town they were in, wondering how she could get a mantle _here._

Hidan led her up to the counter, and rang the slightly rusted bell. It made a small ding sound, Hidan let go of her and leaned his arms and the top half of his torso up against the counter. Lise waited, and slouched. The tailor shop was dim, and the walls were cracked. The floors were wood, which were so scratched, she could barely even tell that it used to be nice. Lise shuddered at the somewhat ugly appearance of the store, and waited patiently. Eventually, a slightly balding man ran out, and his face paled when he saw who was waiting. Hidan grinned at him, completely aware of the man's reaction and said "Hey Irato, what's goin' on?"

The short little man gulped, and Lise took the time he was silent to look him over. He was the stereotypical tailor, with a red measurer around his shoulders, needles stuck in his grey vest, and black slacks.

Irato ran up to the counter and said "I'm so sorry Hidan-san, I got stuck and tangled in some fabric. Please, forgive me…" He bowed, and Hidan laughed. "You're lucky, I was about to come back and sacrifice your ass, but fortunately for you, I'm in a good mood." A thin shimmer of sweat appeared over the balding man's forehead as he said this, and Lise knew that Hidan, or the Akatsuki for that matter, really were a big symbol of power.

Irato didn't respond to that statement, and just said "I see you have a new person with you. I take it she needs an Akatsuki mantle?" Hidan smirked and looked down at Lise, who bowed respectively and said "Yes, I do…"

Irato smiled at her and said "Alright, come back here with me." He waved his hand toward the lit area, and Lise carefully walked back, Hidan right behind her. She was having a difficult time navigating through all the piles of fabric that were in the back room, but some how she managed to make it to the little square podium in the middle. She stepped up on it, but a small piece of fabric made her lose her footing, and soon, was slipping backwards.

_Please don't let me fall…_ She prayed, scared out of her mind as her hand grasped at the air, and it seemed to work, seeing as a steady hand came and pressed on the middle of her back, pressing her back up. She was still in a mild shock that she had not fallen as Hidan smirked at her when he walked by. She blushed as he continued on the taunt her lightly.

_Graceful._

_Shut the hell up… _She looked away from Hidan as he leaned up against the wall and began to ignore him as the tailor took the red tape with numbers on it from around his shoulder and stretched it, taking in her height. He whipped out a notepad out of the pocket in his vest and wrote it down. Next came her waist, hips, and around her chest, all the while he was writing and scribbling the numbers.

Finally, Lise stepped down from the podium as the little man ran to another back room, and unfortunately, Hidan had to grab her forearm to steady her as she stepped down, having that same damn smirk on his face as the time before. She glared at him and whipped around, shutting her eyes and crossing her arms. "Hmph." She said, obviously angry. Suddenly Hidan was right at her ear, whispering, "Aw… Don't be that way." His fingers were tracing her arm lightly, and her skin rose into goosebumps.

_Fuck…_ She thought in frustration, and turned her head to face Hidan. He was grinning at her, but his grin faded when he realized how close their faces were. Her heart pounded when he leaned in just a tiny bit.

Their lips barely touched, just as the little man came in, saying "Alright, I think I can figure out how to-" Lise and Hidan jumped away from each other, and the little man looked up from his notepad. "Is something the matter? You looked flushed, ma'am."Lise shook her head a little too quickly, and the man glanced from Hidan to Lise, frowned, and continued.

"Unless you want a customized cloak, I can actually get you one today. Your measurements are extremely close to Sasori-san's, and I already have a few premade ones for him. Just let me bring one out, and you'll be good to go. The only difference is around the chest. His cloaks are going to be slightly tighter than normal, but I don't think it'll be a problem." Hidan chuckled, and Lise didn't turn around to glare at him like she should have. Hidan seemed completely unfazed by the most recent event, when she herself was in shock. "Th-that's fine…" She said, and Irato nodded and scurried back into the second back room to retrieve her cloak.

Hidan was extremely smug behind her, as he thought, _you want me._

She scoffed, crossed her arms, and said mentally, _you wish._

_What the fuck was that then?_

_Nothing happened._

_Yeah, something did happen. Just admit it._

_Okay, well here's what happened. You kissed me, so get over it. _

_You're upset._

_No shit._

_Why the fuck are you upset?_

_Because you're making a big fucking deal out of it, now shut the fuck up Hidan._

_Fuck you too bitch._ And that was the end of the conversation, as Hidan leaned up against the wall, and crossed his arms.

"Here you go ma'am." Irato said a few tense moments later, as he walked out of the back room, carrying her cloak, and in the other hand, a pair of shoes, and black shorts. "I want you to try on these shoes, because from the looks of your feet, these should be about right. Also, the shorts I always have in various sizes, so if those don't fit, we'll try a smaller pair. If you need anything else, let me know."

She nodded, and smiled at the man, trying not to alert him of the tense atmosphere between her and her comrade. Irato began to make his way through all the fabrics, stumbling only twice, and gave her the entire uniform. Irato began to leave, but as he was at the door, he turned around, looking quite confused. "Hidan-san… Aren't you going to leave her to her… business?" Hidan shook his head and said "I'm not allowed to leave her alone. Fuckin' orders." Irato nodded, unfazed by Hidan's mouth, and left the room.

Lise sat on a giant roll of flower printed fabric and began to yank off her jeans. She ignored Hidan as he eyed her, and began to pull on the shorts. Surprisingly, they fit perfectly, which she wasn't expecting. As she picked up the shoes, she realized that they were the same kind as Konan's, which looked like they'd reach up to her thighs.

She placed her shoes on, pulled up the boot part, and stood up. The entire uniform fit her form quite nicely, and it looked good on her too, in Hidan's opinion. The last thing she needed to try on was her cloak, so she turned around and bent over, grabbing it, and throwing her arms through the sleeves. She began to button up the black garment, thinking how if anyone had told her she'd be standing here, with Hidan, putting on an akatsuki cloak three days ago, she would have slapped them.

Finally, she had buttoned it up all the way to the neck, and she looked down. "Looks good." Hidan muttered, and the called "Irato, we're done." A few seconds later, Irato walked back in, and grinned. "My my, the Akatsuki mantle certainly does look nice on you." Lise spun around and grinned. "I can't help but admire the stitching you have done. It looks ten times nicer than what I'm used to. Domo Arigato." She said, and stood with her arms out, trying to look at her back. "Hey, Irato-san, you don't happen to have any fishnets, do you? Mainly for an undershirt and a few leg patches…" She said, and Irato's eyes lifted up into the corners as he thought.

"Ah, I do believe so. You want a full length undershirt, right?" Lise nodded, and the Irato, once again, ran to the back. He came back, mere seconds later with a pile of fishnets. He made his way over, and handed her the pile. She stretched it out to find one fishnet shirt and a sort of tube fishnet thing. "That goes around your thigh." He said when he saw her eyeing it, just a bit confused. "Ohh…" She said, and unbuttoned her cloak once again, letting it drop to the floor. She slid the thigh piece up, and it fit perfectly around her leg. It was only about ten inches down her thigh, when pulled up to just under the hem of her shorts. As for the fishnet shirt… Irato had to leave the room again.

Lise turned around, and lifted her shirt over her head, forgetting about Hidan, and slid the dark fishnet under shirt over her top half. She bent down and picked up her shirt, and threw it on. Turning around, she realized that the fishnets were low cut, pretty much had no shoulders, and would look good with that one halfcut shirt she owned.

"Cool." She said, and picked up her cloak, and started the process of buttoning it up again. When she was done, she motioned for Hidan, and they walked out from the second to last back room, and to the counter in which Irato was standing behind, leaning his chin on one hand. When he saw them in his line of sight, he stood up straight and smiled at them as they came to the front of the counter. "I take it everything is well? The fishnets fit?" She nodded, and Hidan grunted from behind her. Hidan turned around, and began to leave, but stopped when Lise turned and said "Don't you have to pay?" Irato spoke then, taking the words from Hidan's mouth, and Lise turned to face him again. "The Akatsuki don't pay here. Pein-Sama has made that clear…" He gulped, and looked away.

Lise frowned and said "Um… Okay…" And with that, she turned away and walked over to Hidan. "Let's go." She said, and pushed past him, obviously still mad at him.

_Why the hell are you still mad?_ Hidan thought, and she didn't answer him as she walked a little ways in front of him. "Why the hell are you still mad?" He voiced and she didn't say anything. "It's not a big fucking deal anymore, okay? It didn't mean anything, so why are you mad?"

She stopped, and turned to face him. "What do you mean it didn't mean anything?" Hidan stood and stared at her, sort of a cocky, arrogant expression on his features. "It didn't mean anything, I did it to mess with you." She stood there for a second, clenched her jaw, and then turned around and began to walk quietly. If he wasn't mistaken, Hidan thought he saw her hang her head, just in the slightest. _Shit… _He thought, and walked quickly to catch up with her. "Hey, what the fuck is your problem?" He said, but she ignored him as she turned and made her way up to the Akatsuki hideout. Her sense of direction was amazing, seeing as she'd only been led to and from there once or twice.

She stopped at the door, and waited for him to do the hand signs, but he wasn't planning to do so. He stepped behind her and said "What. Is. Your. Problem?" She could hear the anger in his voice, and she wasn't fazed. "Fucking answer me when I speak!" He said, and she turned around to face him, glaring into his pink eyes intently. He could tell he was about to get an earful... As for her…He was on her last nerve, and she was going to give him a piece of her mind. It may not have any effect, but at least she'd get to vent something, even it wasn't really what was bothering her. It was an odd way to vent, I mean why not vent your real feelings, but hey, I'm just the reteller, not the actual person...

"You know what my problem is? You. You are a fucking asshole, who is constantly on my fucking nerves, who is always in my mind, who always reads my emotions and DOESN'T GET IT. You don't! You fuck around all the time, you hit on me, you make comments that I hate, you never shut up, and then you pull that? You made me think you had at least a tiny bit of emotions left, but you fucking don't. My mind has been taken over, I left my mother on her own, and now I have to deal with you? Do you know how hard it was for me to go? You fucking… You just… You stress me out, you degrade me in front of the other members, you screw with my emotions, and I'm tired of it. I've known you for three fucking days and I'm already at the end of my patience! But even after all this, you still won't get it! You'll keep it up, you won't stop! I know what men like you are like, I know how you work. I can't even be alone with my thoughts! Please… Just open the fucking door, and leave me alone."

The sad thing was, was that wasn't even the truth of what was bothering her. She couldn't bear to open up and actually tell him what was wrong, because he'd probably laugh and walk away. She just needed to yell at something. He could see the tears brimming over, and he was sure she didn't know they were. "Shit…" She said as they spilled, and turned away, raising her hand to her face and trying to wipe them away.

Hidan didn't say anything, he just made the hand seals and walked past Lise and into the building. To be honest, her little rant hadn't bothered him in the slightest. He was just doing was he was supposed to do as a Jashinist, which was to create utter destruction wherever he went. If completing this duty meant destroying the emotions of this… girl… Then he would do it.

He didn't care.

/

Lise stared at the ground as it began to rain. Her tears stains on the ground were no longer alone as the drops from the sky began to fall. It rained ever so lightly at first, but then, as it began to pour, she realized she was shivering from head to toe. She rose her head, and realized Hidan had shut the door, and whether or not it was an accident, or on purpose, she couldn't help but cry harder.

Her akatsuki cloak was weighing down on her, and she realized she had left her jacket at the tailors. She took off her cold, uncomfortable cloak, and sat with her back up against the door. She wrapped her arms around her knees, placed her head in the gap, and tried to stay warm.

Soon, she was so cold and soaked that her body began to numb, and she fought the urge to black out. Her willpower began to dim as she huddled closer to herself, feeling colder and colder as it rained. The rain came down even harder. The drops were little, cold, and sharp against her skin. She couldn't feel anything anymore, and she couldn't help herself as she slumped on her left side, blacking out.

/

_"I found her outside, lying in front of the door. Her cloak and clothes were soaked, and she was shivering, yeah."_

Came a smooth, deep familiar voice. Lise couldn't distinguish who, or what it was, where she was, or why she was there in the first place. Everything was just so black…

_"Well what the hell was she doing out there? She's half dead…"_

A feminine voice said this time, and she didn't recognize that one. She sounded pretty, whoever she was, but also an authority figure combined. Lise liked this voice.

_"Shit. I must have shut the door when I went inside." _This voice she liked best, and decided that she'd hang onto that one through the darkness. Nothing moved, nothing felt, nothing was there except the people.

_"Hidan you idiot, yeah! She's got hypothermia! Look at her fingers and toes, yeah! How long did you leave her out there?"_

_"Oi oi oi, don't call me a fucking idiot you blond dickwad!"_

They were arguing. Lise didn't like that. _"Fuck you!"_ Who was 'she?' Who had hypothermia? Lise couldn't feel anything, she didn't even feel cold, and after that, the voices faded once again.

/

After what felt like forever, her mind began to wake again, but only to the point she could hear the voices.

_"Let me see if she's even somewhat conscious. Fuck."_

There was that voice again, worried this time. It was the one that was the most comforting, the one she could hold onto…

_"She can hear us… But not much else… She likes my voice."_

The last thing he said had a twinge of amusement to it, and Lise couldn't really understand why or how the voice understood what she was thinking.

_"Lise…"_ The voice coaxed, and Lise could have sworn she heard a twinge of worry in it. But wait, it was calling her! She'd have to figure out how to get there. She struggled against the black, and as she did, her mind became somewhat clearer.

_"Come on Lise… Wake up…"_

She pushed, and it lifted more, and as it did, she could distinguish her body parts, and who was speaking. Hidan?

_Hidan?_

_"Yeah, it's me. Come on, fucking… Wake up…"_

She fought up, and soon, she could feel a slight chill on her bones.

_"Hidan, what the hell were you thinking?"_ Oh wow, that was a really deep voice, and it had little or no emotion in it. It was intimidating, and she struggled to find Hidan again.

"_Shut up Kakuzu! I thought she followed me in_!" Oh, that explained why the voice was so deep and mean sounding. From what she could remember, Kakuzu was… The one with… Stitches? Oh well. All Lise knew was that she was fucking cold.

"_Wake up_." Hidan was commanding her now, and the cold grew more intense. Finally, she was almost completely conscious. She opened her eyes and squinted. There was an annoying _beep, beep, beep, beep _sound, and she realized she was hooked up to a ton of machines.

Lise looked around tried to move, and realized why she couldn't. She was wrapped up in so many blankets, it had limited her mobility. "Hidan…?" Her voice was cracked, and it sounded like she was sort of growling her words. She looked to her left, and he was there, sitting in a chair, sort of leaning towards her. "You look like hell…" he murmured, and she scoffed weakly. "Th-Thanks…" She suddenly realized she had no idea where she was, so she tried to look around, and gasped at what she saw. Kakuzu was to her right, and she realized he was quite large, and intimidating too. His red and green eyes were so… interesting?

Kakuzu began to speak, and once again she marveled at how low his voice was."You had severe hypothermia. I did my best in trying to raise your core temperature, but you're still suffering from it, just a little. You should be fine in a day or two, but I would suggest you just stay in this room and drink a lot of liquids."

"H-How did I g-get hypothermia?" Her mind was still quite hazy, and she couldn't remember when she'd been anywhere cold. "Hidan left you outside. Deidara found you and carried you in, and brought you to me." _Oh, that's right._ She remembered what Hidan had said, and turned her head away from them. "Thank you K-Kakuzu-san." She heard heavy footsteps, and assumed Kakuzu had left.

"So…" Hidan said, and Lise scowled. "W-Why the hell are y-you still here H-Hidan?" She croaked, and he sighed. "I don't know." Lise turned her head to face him, and began to fight against the blankets. When she was untangled, she pushed her self up into a sitting position and glared at him. "What?" He asked, frowning at her. She gave a bitter smirk and said "It's f-funny. You're n-not even s-sorry, are you?"

She was a pitiful sight, she was. Her face was ghost white, with dark circles around them. She was shivering, her hair knotted and wild. Even her once strong glare was weak. Looking at her did make him feel bad, but not exactly sorry. "I feel fucking bad, isn't that enough?" He said, pink eyes piercing green/brown.

She tilted her head slightly and said, "Y-You feel bad?" Well that was more than she was expecting…

"It's not like I'm completely heartless, goddamn woman." She scowled and crossed her arms, looking away from him again. "Oh, I didn't k-know that." She said sarcastically, and she could feel his eyes on her. "I don't know what you want me to do." He said, and she turned to face him. "You really don't care at all?"

In truth, he couldn't answer that question anymore. He thought he didn't care whether or not she died, but he was wrong. When Deidara brought her in, in his arms, with her head tilted back and her body limp, he actually feared she had died. She was so pale, and cold… He had actually felt something other than anger or the desire to kill for once. Was it… longing? Who the hell knows, all he knew was that she meant _something_ to him, and didn't want her dead.

"R-Really?" She asked, and he snapped back into reality.

Shit. He thought as he looked at her amused smirk, knowing he had let his guard down, and she had heard one of the most private and internal thoughts he had. He didn't answer, just frowned at her and tried to figure out how to lie his way out of the situation. "Why d-do you have t-to lie?" She said, and Hidan retorted with "Well why the hell do you care so much of what I think? You're not exactly fucking readable you know!" Her face fell, and she looked away. "Shut t-the f-fuck up." She stuttered, and he scowled. "That's exactly what I'm talking about! You're so fuckin' guarded. Whenever I find a break in your logic, I get told to shut up!" She narrowed her eyes, and knew he was right. "Y-You wouldn't e-exactly be an o-open book if you were m-me." She muttered.

"I don't understand why the fuck you have to be so goddamn confusing! Just tell me what you want me to do! Just stop with the being mad bullshit, it's getting on my fucking nerves." Lise stayed silent. "Oh for fucks sake." He said, and rolled his eyes. "Lise, I am not a nice man and you fucking know this. It's my job to be mean and cruel and everything else. What the hell am I supposed to do?" He said, and her scowl deepened. "Y-You could give me a l-little bit of f-fucking respect. I'm not y-your w-whore, so don't try and t-treat me like one. I don't p-play that k-kind of s-shit and y-you should know t-this. If you r-really want me t-to stop being mad, then t-treat me like a p-person, and not y-your b-bitch." Albeit, she liked the nickname kitten and would never, ever admit it.

Still, that wasn't exactly what was bothering her, and he could tell he was going to have one hell of a time getting it out of her.

"That's still not it. You're not even mad about that stuff! Stop being a pussy and tell me what's wrong!" She was so damn stubborn, but so was he. He'd pry it outta her if it took all week. "Nothing else is w-w-wrong." She said, but her voice sort of cracked on the last word. "You're lying…" He murmured, and she turned her head. There he was again, so close to her. The monitor started to go _beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep!_ as her heart rate sped up. "So that gets a reaction from you?" He whispered, and he leaned back.

Hidan was trying to figure out why she was angry. Maybe she wasn't even mad… Maybe she was upset about something? …But what…

"You're not even mad, are you…" He said, and her mask of perfect anger faltered for a moment, as a wave of pain washed over her face. She regained her composure and hoped he didn't notice that.

"You're upset because… Oh goddamnit just tell me already!" He barked, having a rather annoyed look on his face. She sighed, knowing she didn't have the courage to tell him, so she decided she would show him instead. She wouldn't be able to put up with much more whining before she broke anyways. "I'll show you."

Hidan's POV…

And then, she was allowing me into her mind, letting me see what she saw.

_I was her favorite character in the anime._

_We were in her room, standing over her messy desk._

_Her drawings as she sifted through them, one by one, several of the akatsuki. They were amazing, they were detailed, they were… Being ripped up by Jackson? Her despair when he ripped them, her hard work gone and forgotten, her rage when he pinned her down… I felt somewhat penitent for doing the same to her…_

_She relived the time she landed in my arms… She thought I was…Handsome? No one, other than random sluts I'd picked up had said that._

_Her genuine pleasure when I used the nickname "Kitten." No other guy ever paid any attention to her like I did._

_How she didn't mind me wrapping my arm around her waist._

_How my emotions and facial expressions amused her._

_How awful she felt after arguments._

_How broken she was after I left her in the rain, alone._

_How happy she was that I was here now._

_She had been lying to me, every expression, every emotion she had ever let me see… Was a fucking lie. She was way more guarded than I had thought. I finally understood now._

_She was mad because she thought I didn't feel anything for her._

_She didn't know how wrong she was._

Third person…

Hidan's eyes were small and beady as he was sucked into her mind, so they grew once more as he came back into his own. Lise looked down and away, hiding behind her lashes as Hidan blinked to regain focus. "So now you know…" She mumbled.

"You…" Was all he could say as he looked at her pale, weak structure, once again being reminded of what he'd put her through. He was speechless. He really, honestly, didn't know how to react. Maybe the fact he meant something to someone else was a bit of a shock for the big bad immortal. Maybe the fact he was finally sorting out that 'She means _something_ to me," feeling was difficult.

He didn't know. All he knew was that after that, he was going to have to have her tell him the truth from now on.

Why her thoughts and emotions made a difference instead of her words was a mystery to him, but it made a difference, all the same. He never realized how fragile a girl was, and being told that someone whom he perceived as so strong willed and independent was sensitive was… Shocking. He would seriously need to chill out, but how could he stop being himself? That wasn't exactly an easy change, especially for someone…like him.

"I'm… G-going to go to s-sleep." Lise said, turned away from him, and onto her side. She shut her eyes, and pulled up the covers. "Night." Hidan said, and Lise turned her head to face him. "Aren't y-you going to l-leave?" She said, and he shook his head. "I can't until someone else comes in here. If your heart rate drops too low, then you could die. And besides, I'd probably feel fucking guilty if I didn't stay…" He smirked at her, and she nodded, seeming nonchalant about the entire thing, but he knew better than to say anything about it. She laid her head back down, and sooner than he had expected, her breathing had become even again.

A little bit later, Konan came in, and relieved Hidan of his watch duty. It was the perfect time for him to leave, do his daily rituals, get some sleep, while leaving him a little bit of time before she woke again so he could eat everything in the fridge.

/

Lise groaned as the pins and needles sensation in her arm awoke her. "Fuck." She hissed as she opened her eyes. She realized she must have been lying on her arm all night, so she lifted her head up, examined the underside of her arm, and found that the pattern of the sheets had made an imprint on her arm. She yawned, and glared at her arm once more and turned over. "Morning." Hidan said, making her jump. "Goddamnit! Do you always have to be so sneaky!" She nearly yelled, and he grinned at her. "Sorry kitten."

Lise looked around, and realized her mind wasn't as hazy as the first time she woke, and that her stutter was gone. "You've got some color back in your skin." Hidan commented, and Lise stretched her arms in front of her. It was true; her skin was no longer that ghastly pale color, but her normal ivory tone. She grinned and said "I guess so." She looked over at the machines, and saw that the one monitoring her temperature said 98.5 F. Her temperature was pretty much back to normal.

"How long was I asleep for?" She said, and Hidan's piercing purple eyes rose up into the corners as he thought. "Um… About… 2 fucking days…" Lise's eyes widened, and she said, "Really?" Hidan turned his gaze to her and said "Yeah, really. It's been a while." She nodded, and looked away.

Just then, her stomach gave a really loud rumble, and she realized she was starving. Feeling extremely hungry and able to walk, she turned her legs over the edge, and tried to step down. She wavered, and just like before, Hidan had to grab her arm to steady her. He stood up and smirked as she glared, wrapping an arm around her waist once again.

"Fuck you." She said, and he winked. "You know you love it, don't fucking kid yourself." Her lip twitched, and she gave in, in turn wrapping arm around him too. "Oh ho…" He said, and she growled. "I can't walk yet asshole, I wonder who's fault that is…" Hidan's face fell, and he looked straight forward as they began to walk. "Sorry." She said quietly. He already felt bad, so why did she have to say that? Goddamn her big mouth…

Hidan walked her with her slowly, and Lise realized they were in a completely different aspect of the building. She knew this because when she walked out the door, the hallway was set up almost like a hospital. The entire floor must've been a medical unit, organized to perfection. She was surprised at the quality of the beds and things in the rooms as they passed. She had assumed Kakuzu was the medical ninja, and him being the cheap bastard he was… She guessed even he knew the importance of good medical tools.

Hidan laughed at that, reminding her she was never alone with her thoughts.

Hidan stopped at the door at the end, opened it, and began walking up. "How many flights of stairs are there until the living quarters?" Lise said, and Hidan's scowl deepened. "About 8. Whoever the fuck set up that layout is a genius." He said, rolling his eyes.

Although Lise wasn't thrilled about walking up all those stairs again, she shook her head back and forth once, put on her serious face and said "Alright then, let's go." She sped up, and began to pull Hidan forward. "Fuck woman, slow the hell down!" She stopped and turned her head up to face him. "I haven't eaten in about three days. I want food, so lets go." And with has much strength as she could muster, (which wasn't much), she continued to drag Hidan up the stairs.

Hmmm, some romantic yet somewhat fucked up tension :O.

Read, review, repeat.


	5. Unbalanced relationships

The next three days passed in a flash, and before Lise knew it, it was Monday once again. For the last three days, she'd been working on being able to walk on her own, and last night, Kakuzu had let her sleep in her own bed, commenting on how fast she had rehabilitated. She could move on her own now, unbeknownst to Hidan, and currently, she was heading over to Deidara's room to talk to him about training. Hidan was not with her, because at this very moment, he was sprawled out on his back in his bed, snoring gently. Lise was tempted to take a marker and draw all over his face, but she decided against it, seeing as they had finally lowered their fighting down to about once a day, and she didn't want to mess it up again.

Lise stopped counting the doors when she was sure she was at the right one, and rasped her knuckles against the wood. She'd walked slowly, and it took her about two minutes to stroll down the hall.

"What do you want, yeah?" Came Deidara's muffled voice from the inside. "It's Lise, I'm here about the training…?" She heard some rustling, and Deidara was suddenly right in front of her, looking down. "I thought you were sick." He said, and she shook her head. "Kakuzu-san said it was okay for me to learn the basics today. He said something about me healing remarkably fast…" Deidara frowned and said, "Fine, just let me put away my art, yeah." He turned around and walked over to an extremely large desk that covered half the north wall, and covering it was about 20 different clay sculptures.

Lise knew it was rude to come into a room without asking, but she was too curious to care. His room was big enough or two, and she could understand why he was sharing with Kakuzu now. As she stepped in, she noticed that all his walls had shelves with different species of clay creatures, each type pertaining to each wall. In example, the east wall was covered in different birds, the west wall was covered with mammals, and the north wall had the most beautifully carved creations.

Deidara was hunched over his desk, gingerly picking up each one of his creations and placing them on a higher shelf above his desk. Lise stopped gawking, and walked over to see what kinds of animals he was working on now. Deidara tensed as she peeked over his shoulder, saying, "What are you doing in my room, yeah?" Lise stepped backwards as he turned around and said "Sorry, I just wanted to see. Forgive me."

Deidara's scowl softened, and faded away as he grinned at her. "You can look if you want to, yeah." She smiled back at him, and leaned over his desk like he was, examining what he had. To be honest, he really was very talented, but if only his art wasn't used to destroy… "Can I pick them up?" She said, not really paying attention to Deidara, but was more focused on the creatures in front of her. "Be careful. If you drop them, I swear to Kami…" Ignoring him, she picked up a bird with its wings spread. It was fascinating, how he had sculpted it. The details were so sharp and defined…

She didn't realize that the little bird had been tilting to the right, and soon, it was too late to catch it. Deidara's hand shot forward, and he caught it between her hand and his. Her alarm was obvious as she looked up at him, an apology about to form when something unexpected happened.

/

Hidan yawned and sat up in his bed, his eyes glossed over with sleep. He had woken up the moment Lise had left, not to any doing of her own. He yawned and stretched, and he looked around. His eyes unglossed the moment he saw her messy, empty bed, and he began to panic. She wasn't supposed to be moving on her own yet! He lifted his legs over the side of the bed, and stood up, wavering in the slightest. He ran to his closet, muttering curses of worry under his breath as he searched for his pants. He quickly shoved them on, threw on his cloak leaving it unbuttoned completely, smoothed down his hair, threaded his scythe through his sleeve, slammed it on his back, and walked quickly out of the door.

The first place he checked was the kitchen, and he slammed shut the door when Tobi cried out "Hidan-Senpai~!" He hurriedly walked down the hallway, muttering, "Little prick," As he went. He looked in every door, whether is was closed or open, and stopped dead in his tracks when he came to the correct one.

For there, were Deidara and Lise in a very close proximity, with them holding one sculpture in both their hands. Hidan was furious.

/

Lise began to turn her head when she heard a very familiar zipper like sound, and her eyes widened in realization at what was going on. "Duck!" Deidara yelled, and pulled Lise down just in time, as Hidan's giant scythe flew above their heads and into the wall. There was a large rumble, and several stones and pieces of wall came tumbling down onto their heads. Dust showered from above, and just like stones, became imbedded in their hair. Hidan retracted his scythe, and it flew right back over their heads again as it came in contract with his hand. Lise and Deidara stood up, coughing and wiping their eyes as the dust came in contact with them. Hidan threw his scythe back in its spot, walked forward, grabbed her arm, and began to pull her out.

"I'll fucking deal with you later, blondie." He growled, and before Deidara could respond, he was gone.

"Hidan, what the fuck!" Lise cried as she was dragged down the hallway. "Shut the fuck up." He hissed, and dragged her into their room. He slammed shut the door and threw her forward. "Hidan! What the hell you asshole?" She said, examining her arm, as a purple mark began to form where he had gripped her too tight. "What the hell were you doing with that blond shithead?" Hidan yelled, and she scowled.

"I went to see him for training you fuckwad! You have no right to grab me like that! I'm leaving!" She yelled, and went to push past him, but he shoved her forward, blinded by rage. She fell onto her backside, and looked up at him, anger mixed with fear.

"Oh yeah, I know what kind of training you mean, kitten." He spat the last word, and she struggled to stand up. "I'm. Leaving." She said once more, standing up, and foolishly trying to push past him. This time, he grabbed her arm, and held her in front of him. "Why were you holding his hand, you fucking whore!" He snarled, slamming her against the wall and pinning her. She grinned at him, then spat in his face. "Fuck you." She hissed, brought her leg up and under him while he was still in shock, kicking him off. Just as she was at the door, he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, smacking her across the face.

Lise lifted one hand up to touch her cheek in shock, and then suddenly, something snapped. She was tired of being pushed around, of being hated and hit… She wouldn't take it.

She began to punch at him, in his stomach and cheeks, pushing him up against the wall this time. She was remarkably strong, and she landed one last blow at his cheek before he threw his hand against her stomach, sending her flying forward. She slammed against the door with such a mass amount of force that the wood splintered off and broke from behind her. She landed up against the wall on the other side, and coughed on impact. With her head bent, as blood trickled out from her mouth, she leaned forward, ignoring the pain in her gut, and raised her head once more.

She was breathing heavily, with one eye somewhat closed, and knew she couldn't fight him anymore, especially not in her condition. "I… fucking…hate you…" She said, and began to hobble down the hallway, past many of the new observers. "Oh no you don't." Kakuzu said, grabbing onto her arm in the exact same place Hidan did. Her face crumpled in pain, but he didn't seem to notice.

"You two are going to see Pein. Now." Lise nodded, too hurt to argue, and Hidan stepped out, panting, as he said, "Fuck no. She started i-" "HIDAN." Kakuzu cut in, glaring more intently at him then she'd ever seen, "NOW." Hidan walked out, slowly, wincing as he did.

"Fucking bitch cut me up…" He spat, and she looked up at him with a weak glare of hate and again, weariness. Kakuzu stood in between them, and they began to walk. They passed Deidara, and Itachi as they stood outside their doorways, but neither of them made eye contact with anyone. Lise could have sworn she heard Itachi say "Fools…" as she passed. Ignoring it, she walked on.

As Kakuzu led Lise and Hidan down the one flight of stairs, she realized they'd been blocking out their thoughts without even trying. She couldn't access him, and she had put up her blocks. She shook it off as a nervousness struck as Kakuzu knocked on the door in front of them. "Come in." Came a deep, masculine voice Lise highly recognized, and Kakuzu nodded, pushed both of them in, and left.

Lise felt as though she were going to see the principal, instead of one of the most powerful people she'd ever met.

Pein's office was really his bedroom, Lise supposed, seeing as it was about the size of a living room and a dining room combined, there was a large desk in the corner where Pein was sitting, and a huge king sized bed against the window on the west wall. Konan (Lise recognized her by her hair) was sitting in a chair in front of Pein's desk, and when she turned around, she did a double take. "Oh my god! What happened to you two!" Konan jumped up and rushed over to them, escorting them to the chairs, and assessing them with her eyes.

Pein's eyes widened, and he said "What happened, Hisou-san?" Konan stepped forward and said "Pein I really think-"Pein raised a hand to silence her, and she fell quiet.

Pein motioned his hand to the chairs, and Lise winced as she sat down. She looked up at Pein through her hair as more blood trickled down the side of her mouth, beginning her point of view. "We got in a fight." She said, very bluntly. Pein nodded and said "I can see that. Can you please elaborate on that?" Lise sighed and looked away as she began her story.

"I went to go see Deidara-San about my training. He was showing me pieces of art when I accidentally dropped one. Deidara caught it, in turn catching my hand. Hidan came in at just that moment, and decided to flip out and throw his scythe at my head. I ducked, he retracted it, and dragged me off to our room, leaving a bruise here." Hidan said, "You're so full of shit Lise, first of all, it was more than that and second of all-" Pein raised his hand and said "Hidan. Let her finish speaking."

Hidan glared at Pein, but did not object. "I asked him why he did that, he asked me what I was doing with Deidara-san, I told him I was there for training, and started to leave. Hidan pushed me down, I got up, he grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall." Lise paused, not sure how she could Pein that she had fought back, but she knew she'd have to. "I… Spat in his face, kicked him off me… And the as I got to the door, he grabbed my shoulder, spun me around and smacked me in the face. In turn… I… Sort of…" Hidan cut her off again "She fucking charged at me and started to punch like a fucking hellcat!" Lise glared, but then nodded. "I did… But then he pushed me so hard that I broke through the door, and hit the wall!"

Now they were just pointing blame at each other. "Well it's not like I'm not hurt either!" He said, raising his voice. "You fucking like pain so shut the hell up you masochist!" She retorted. "Not when it's from someone else you idiot!" She stood up and they got in each other's faces. "Oh I'M the idiot now!" He laughed bitterly and said "No, you're the fucking slag! This wouldn't have happened if you weren't busy whoring around!" Her voice raised into a scream as she yelled "THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A JEALOUS ASSHOLE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"Enough you two! Sit down, right this minute!" Pein yelled over the uproar, and Konan pushed both of them down by the shoulders. "Touch me again, and you'll fucking regret it." He hissed at her, and then Pein got a look of anger over his features. Gee, Hidan sure was making everybody happy today.

"If you speak to my second like that again, I won't hesitate to let Kakuzu torture you again Hidan." Hidan scowled, and didn't say another word. "As punishment, you two will be on laundry duty, grocery duty, and dinner duty for the next month." Hidan stood up and leaned forward on the desk nearly yelling "WHAT!" Lise's eyes narrowed at Hidan, hoping he would get his ass beat for disrespect. She was rather surprised when Pein just sat there, looking up at Hidan with his Rinnengan, and continued.

"Konan, please escort these two to Kakuzu for healing. Dismissed." Hidan glared, and stood back on his heel. Lise carefully stood up, wincing as pain racked through her body as she did. Konan began to walk, and she followed with Hidan behind her, muttering incoherently.

Leaning up against the wall outside the door was Kakuzu, and Lise thanked god for that. She really didn't feel like walking down 8 flights of stairs to find him, especially not in her condition. Kakuzu stepped forward and said "Both of you, to your room. It'll be easier for all of us just to go there." Lise and Hidan nodded, and began to walk slowly to their room.

When they arrived, Kakuzu instructed them to each sit on their beds while he inspected them. "Lay down, Hisou-san." He said, and she complied. He placed two hands on her belly, his hands glowed green as his chakra started to prod in her stomach. It was an odd feeling, as though something warm, but somewhat sparking energy was poking and testing, and it wasn't exactly unpleasant. "Surprisingly, you have no internal damage, and the only thing that's wrong are a few cuts and bruises. No splinters, or anything…" Kakuzu lifted his hands off of her stomach, and said "Just lie very still and relax. I'm going to begin healing you."

Kakuzu made his hands hover over her heart, and began to pour his chakra into her. Lise turned her head to look at Hidan, and realized how much damage she had inflicted on him. His face was turning purple, and beginning to swell where she had hit him several times. His chest had red scratch marks, and purple bruises beginning to form as well. Lise smirked bitterly at him, and he looked down at her with a mixed emotion on his face.

He sighed and shrugged at her, in too much pain to really argue. He really was sorry this time, and even though she didn't know it, he'd try to never take his anger out on her again

Little did he know, this was the biggest lie he'd ever told himself.

/

A little bit later, after both of them were healed, they both found themselves in the same room. Lise was on her bed, pretending to read a random book she picked up, and Hidan was once again, polishing his scythe. Both of them sat in silence, knowing that the other was waiting for them to say something, but neither did.

Finally, Lise turned her head and said "I want to go to that club thing you told me about." Hidan raised his head and raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?" he said, and she smirked. "Yeah." Hidan grinned and said "Go get dressed, then." She nodded, and placed her book she wasn't really reading down. Reaching over the edge of her bed, she grabbed her purple duffle bag, and began to sort through it for clothes. She ended up pulling out a short sparkly black dress, and some black ankle boots. "Whoa." Hidan said, and she looked over at him. "I've had it forever. Is it too much?" Hidan grinned and said "No."

Nodding, she stood up, and glanced out the pitch-black window, and then to the clock on the wall. It was 11:00, they'd be there a little early, but oh well. Oh, yeah, she knew 11:00 was early, it wasn't like she'd never snuck out before. Lise could fight if she needed to, and sweet-talking the bouncer was easy to her. She stood up, walked to the bathroom, and changed. Then she walked back out. Hidan was rooting around in his side of the closet, and didn't notice her as she walk over to her bed. She bent over, and began to dig around in her bag for black and purple eye shadow. When she found it, she walked back into the bathroom, and began to apply it. When she was done, she had a base of black on her lid, which fanned out into dark purple. Satisfied, she walked back out, and sat on her bed, pulling on her ankle boots. Hidan walked out, wearing regular black slacks, and a white button up t-shirt. He looked her up and down as he tossed on his Akatsuki cloak, and smirked. Picking up hers, he threw it at her and said "You have to wear this. You can take it off when we get there, and besides, I don't want you to get a fucking cold, kitten." She sneered at him and said "I appreciate your wonderful concern, dickhead." Grinning, he walked out the door, with her on his tail. She was pushing her arms through the cloak as they walked down the hallway, when Deidara walked out, and spotted them.

"Whoa, where are you going, yeah?" Hidan grinned and said "I'm showing her the local clubs, blondie." Deidara grinned and said, "Oh yeah? I'm going." Hidan's purple eyes widened, and he sneered. "No fuc-" Lise elbowed him in the side and glared. She lowered the barrier around her mind prodded against his.

_Just let him come before Tobi gets here._

_Wow, I knew you'd want your fucking girlfriend to come._

_Hidan, he's going to come whether you say yes or not. Just spare yourself the fight, so we can go have a good time._

Hidan sighed, and then began to pout.

…_Fucking… Fine._

Returning her gaze back to Deidara, she smirked and said "Hurry up." Lise turned around, strode out in front of them, and plopped on the couch. Ignoring Deidara, he followed her out. "What are you waiting for, kitten?" He said, standing at the arm of the couch above her. "Deidara. He has to get ready, duh." Hidan's lip twitched as he said "Oh yeah." He hopped over the arm of the couch, plopped, and smirked at her as she bounced, catching a glimpse up her dress. "Fuck you." She hissed, and he threw his head back and laughed. "You keep forgetting…" He said, sliding towards her, "that we share a room…" She backed up, and he kept sliding until she was trapped between him, and the couch arm.

"Hidan." She growled as he smirked at her. "What's a matter, kitten?" She pushed her back against the couch arm and said "You're in my personal space. Move." Her words were tough, but she was not, and he sensed that.

He pushed his arms around her and started to push against her body again confining her to where she was. "You look really sexy you know." He whispered nipping at her neck. She gasped as he continued, still trying to push him away. Then, from behind, she heard a chuckle, and Hidan turned to see Deidara standing there with an amused expression and he scowled. "Go away blondie, we're in the middle of something." Deidara's smirk widened as he said "Weren't we going somewhere?" Hidan grunted a no, and tried to go back to what he was doing, but Lise yelled "Will you get off me you horny bastard?"

He laughed as she shoved him off her and yanked down her dress. "Christ…" She muttered. She scowled as she opened the door to the stairs, and began to walk down without the boys. She heard them begin to follow her, Hidan still laughing to himself. "You're a dick Hidan." She spat, and he laughed, saying "Why's that? Because I gave you a compliment kitten?" She smirked and replied with "No, because you are what you eat." Deidara busted up, and she turned her head slightly as she walked, grinning at an angry Hidan. Deidara wiped a few tears from his eyes as he finished laughing, and Lise smirked as she came in contact with the first floor. She stopped, and let Deidara and Hidan walk in front of her so she could follow. Both of them conversed quietly, and she heard the words "Which one?" And "Nahh, it's a little too shady. She'll get hurt." And "Free drinks night." She followed quietly and listened to the clicking of her heels against the concrete. She watched as the different lights and hues contrasted against Deidara and Hidan's hair, and smiled.

Eventually, she began to hear a fast rhythmic beat, and as they walked, it got louder, and the ground started to vibrate. There was a long line of people waiting to get inside, but they all cleared the way when they saw the three notorious mantles approaching. Hidan walked up, and Lise cast a dangerous glance at the people to her right. Whispers of "Akatsuki…" "Pein-Sama's personal team…" and "Dangerous." Could be heard as they walked. Lise removed her gaze from the civilians, trying to maintain the treacherous aura the Akatsuki had, when in truth she was in awe. The people were gazing at her with fear, and respect in their eyes. At school, she was used to people ignoring her and treating her like nobody, but now they were actually afraid.

Hidan and Deidara approached the bouncer, and he moved out of the way of the door, allowing them to pass inside.

The club on the inside was even louder than before. The entire room shook, and strobe lights were flickering several different colors. Grinning, Hidan walked over to the bar, while Deidara broke off to the dance floor. Lise decided to follow Hidan. She sat down on one of the bar stools, Hidan next to her, and the bar tender turned around. He shouted "Akatsuki" over the music, and Hidan nodded. "Would you like me to hold your cloaks?" He yelled, and Lise nodded. She stood up, removed her mantle and handed it to the bartender. He took hers and Hidan's, bowed and then said as the music faded "What can I get you?" Lise raised her voice as the pounding beat resumed, and screamed "Just water, I don't drink." The bartender smirked at her and said "Whatever sweetheart." Then he turned to Hidan and said "What can I get you?" Hidan shouted some unintelligible words, and the bartender nodded.

The bartender turned and began to mix Hidan's drink, and soon after, he turned around, handing her the water she ordered, and Hidan a small shot. Hidan took the liquor and drowned it, a sort of blissful look passing over his features as he did. "Another!" He shouted enthusiastically, and the bartender complied. After about 4 more of those shots, he was completely shitfaced.

'Must be some strong liquor…' She thought, as Hidan stumbled his way happily to the dance floor.

/

A little while later, after sitting at the bar, a man approached her. She crossed her legs and ignored him as he slurred a compliment to her. "H-hey droll face," He said, "I'm fawking talking to ya." She turned her head, looked him up and down, and sniffed in a snooty way, telling him she wasn't giving him the time of day. Sure, he was good looking and well built, but she wasn't here for a quick hook up. Plus, he was so drunk, he was swaying in his chair. "Go away." She started harshly, "I'm sure there are plenty of other sluts in this bar for you to fuck anyways." He glared, seeing she obviously wasn't interested, and stumbled away from the bar. She turned on her stool, and looked over to where a group of people were dancing, and caught a flash of white hair. Her eyes immediately shot over to it, and her face fell when she saw some girl grinding against Hidan.

Instead of going up to him and shouting above the music about how angry she was, she simply turned around and said "Gimme the strongest liquor you got." The bartender's eyes lightened, and he grinned. "Sure thing, sweetheart."

After all, how much could one drink hurt?

/

'Oh god…' Lise thought, as she came into half consciousness. All she could focus on was the sharp pain in her head. Nothing else mattered at the moment, as she tried to open her eyes. "Fuuuck…" She moaned, her head pounding with her heart. She couldn't remember when her breathing was ever so loud. She lay there for a moment, waiting for the pounding to subside. It never did.

When she finally did open her eyes, she realized something hot was against her back, and her eyes shot open. She was nude, she realized, and there was a dull ache in her lower body, especially around the high part of her thighs and lower abdomen. Her heart sped as a slow understanding of her decisions from the night to pass came over her as her surroundings became clear.

She had slept with someone last night, for the first time.

Drunk.

And she couldn't remember whom.

She realized as her hazy gaze cleared, that she was staring across her own room at her bed.

Oh no.

"Mornin' kitten." Came the exact voice she didn't want to hear. Slowly she turned her head to Hidan, and it all came rushing back.

Singing drunkenly on the way home, with Deidara and Hidan's arms around her shoulders, as they swayed from side to side.

Coming in the base.

Her giving the middle finger to Kakuzu. Whoops.

Hidan pushing her against the wall.

Her begging for more.

Pain, everything else. Ow.

"Shit!" She exclaimed, looking wide eyed at Hidan. She drew the covers up over her and moved away from him as she sat up, not really wanting to face what she'd drunkenly chosen to do. He looked at her, squinting as a rare sunbeam crossed the room, intensifying both their headaches. "What?" He said, inching towards her, and she just continuously shook her head, despite the headache.

She jumped out of bed, jerking the covers off both of them, and walked around the room. Her dress, panties, shoes, and bra were strewn about, as were his cloak, and clothes. "HEY!" Hidan cried, quickly bringing his arms to cover himself. She had forgotten how cold it was, but at the moment, she didn't care. Lise bent over and picked up her undergarments, grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom.

She was currently having a full blown panic attack, and had left Hidan shocked, cold, and confused.

Sorry it's been so long you guys! Here you go.

Haha, cheesy drunken mistakes. I couldn't help it, I swear! So, this chapter was sort of based off Eminem's Love the Way you Lie, and basically, it's a love hate relationship. I could just see Hidan as the type to over-react and be all like "RAWR U WHORE UUU. RAWR PUNCH JASHINISM RAWR RAWR JASHIN RAWR." And of course she doesn't take that shit. So yeah, training in the next chapter, I swear. Just be glad I got this one up, because I'm losing interest in Naruto rapidly.

Beta'd by Lady Yuuki who I love forever for betaing 3


	6. Training has begun

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." Lise complained as she walked stiffly to her room. Her voice echoed off the walls of the empty hallway, and every muscle in her body was screaming. She could barely keep her eyes open as she reached her door. She grasped the handle and stood for a moment, making sure to reinforce her blocks. She rested her head against the door, tried to focus. When she was absolutely sure none of her thoughts would escape, she lifted her head, and opened the door. It squeaked as it swung forward, and Hidan glanced up from his scythe. She had really become good at walking quietly; he hadn't even heard her coming.

"How was training, kitten?" Hidan asked, and he got no response, which wasn't anything new. Lise had barely spoken to him, except when he was training her, for the past 9 months. The most he had gotten from her was a grunt, or a yes or no, and that was only during training. At any other time, she barely glanced in his direction. He was becoming aggravated, and had confronted her several times. Each time, she looked up at him with an apathetic look until he stopped yelling at her. She really didn't seem to care.

This was one of those times where he had only gotten a glance. She looked back at her bed, stumbled over, and collapsed over top of it. She was breathing heavily, and was filthy.

Lise had been training with Deidara for 9 months on her chakra control and Ninjutsu, 9 months with Hidan on Taijutsu, 7 months with Kisame for swordsmanship, and 2 months with Itachi for Genjutsu. They had been working her to the bone, 6 days a week. She had grown stronger it was true, and she now knew how to climb a tree without arms, walk on water, wield a sword, cast simple shadow clones, and how to dispel Genjutsu thanks to them. It did come with a price though, meaning she slept a lot more and was sore, but she supposed it was worth it. Itachi had concluded that she was not a Genjutsu type so he had begun teaching her how to defend against a Genjutsu caster.

Kisame was a tough teacher; but he was almost like a big, fish-like brother, Deidara was extremely patient, Hidan was Hidan, and well, as for Itachi, he simply didn't care.

**Training…**

_"Well, let's start, yeah." Deidara said jumping down from the tree branch he was crouched on. "Now that you know basic ninja principles and hand signs, it's time for you to learn how to gather chakra." She nodded, and stood up from where she had been sitting cross legged on the ground. Deidara reached up under his bangs, and adjusted his scope to a different mode. He shed off his cloak, and she did the same. It was freezing, outside, and snow began to fall gently onto the training area. _

_"Gathering chakra is simple, un. You just have to relax and draw up energy from within your body. It's like preparing yourself for a run. It may take a while, yeah, but you'll get it." He began to walk forward, reaching into a pocket in his pants. He pulled something out, but concealed it from view._

_ "How will I know?" She asked, watching him as stopped in front of her. He opened his palm, and showed her the object he was holding. "You'll know, because this water balloon will pop when you do." Lise eyed the little round thing in his hand, and wondered if he was kidding. Then again, the Akatsuki didn't kid. Realizing what she was supposed to do, she enthusiastically snatched the balloon, holding it within her palm. "Let's get started," She said._

**_/_**

_"Now." Kisame began, staring at the girl in front of him with his beady black eyes. "I understand that you have basic Taijutsu and Ninjutsu training. You should be able to wield a sword now that your stamina has increased. I'll probably have to start you off lightly, but for now, let me introduce you to my greatest weapon."_

_Kisame reached behind him, grasped the handle, and swung forward his massive wrapped beast. The sword was so huge, that Lise had to take a step back. "You probably aren't strong enough to wield the mighty Samehada, but one day you'll be able to fight well enough so that you could beat me while I fight with him. That's what we're aiming for, at least." He grinned a razor sharp smile and then began giving her the basics._

**_/_**

_She was submerged under the water again and again, her chakra pads not helping her float as she was supposed too. She wasn't able to do it, but she was determined, along with frustrated. She would just have to learn._

_"God Dammit!" She shouted as she broke surface. She pumped her arms and legs under the water, and swam angrily towards the shore. Grabbing onto the muddy bank, she hoisted herself out of the water again. The water rolled off her skin and caused her clothes to cling to her body. She was shivering, wondering how the water could be so cold in August. After resting on the bank for a moment, she took a deep breath and slammed her hands together to make the sign. Blue chakra swirled around her feet and she stepped onto the water again. Her foot balanced, and she put her weight on it. Bringing her other foot onto the water, she stood. She almost smiled and stepped forward, but her feet gave out, and they touched the squishy bottom. It was more progress that she'd been making, but to her, it was still a failure. _

_Deidara's eyes narrowed as she sat on shore again, and raised his hand to his scope. She was lacking the basic ninja training, which was to never let emotions get in the way of progress, and it was taking its toll. He thought about not telling her, and letting her figure it out on her own, but if she had no one to tell her in the first place… It wouldn't make sense not to. Although she was doing extremely well for an outsider, her growth had come to an abrupt stop. He wanted to have her learn to walk on water by the end of the week, but it wasn't looking good._

_"Hisou." He called, and she looked up from the ground. "You need to calm down. Your anger is distracting you, yeah. Just relax." She sighed, and nodded. She was really having trouble believing that calming down would help. Then again, he was her teacher, and had ten times more training than she did. Deidara sighed and then frowned. He was beginning to wonder if she could do it, or if he was really pushing her more than he should._

_Lise placed a hand on the ground and pushed herself up. Standing, she rose with legs apart, crossed arms, and hung her head. She would try again, but first, she'd need to calm down. She took in a deep breath and counted to ten. She kept telling herself that she could do it, and that she would. Once her mind was perfectly at ease, she shut her eyes and made the hand sign._

_The chakra rushed to her feet, more steady than it had been. Then, she opened her eyes and took a step onto the lake._

**_/_**

_"As you know," Itachi started, "Genjutsu is the manipulation of the chakra that enters the brain, making one see what the caster wishes. It takes a large amount of control, and I can tell just from looking at you that you are not a Genjutsu type." Lise nodded and then asked, "Well, what are you going to teach me, then? " Itachi's red sharingan stared at her without emotion as he said, "How to realize when you are trapped within Genjutsu, and then how to dispel it."_

**_/_**

_"All right kitten, you know that Taijutsu is basically just fighting. You seem to know a bit all ready-may I fucking remind you- and so I'll just be refining your skills." She nodded, keeping her eyes on the rolled up piece of fabric in front of her._

_"Weapons can be a big part of Taijutsu, and the most basic ones a ninja can use are kunai knives, shuriken and senbon." He laid out each one as he named them, and then described their purpose. "I want you to take a kunai knife and hit that target." Her head rose, and she stared at the man shaped target. It was about 50 feet away, and had a target painted on its face. Hidan turned towards it, and so did she. _

_ "Now the trick to it is," He said while picking up a kunai, "to take a deep breath, exhale, aim, and then flick your wrist, like so." He flung the kunai and it hit the dummy directly in the face. Lise exhaled sharply, and he smirked. "Now, I want you to try kitten."_

**_/_**

_"Good Hisou, good!" Deidara praised as she stepped across the water. Her steps were shaky and unsure, but she was walking. Little rings of water omitted from around her feet, breaking the steady, still surface._

_ "That's it, just relax. Walk towards me, yeah." He was amazed. After but two months, she was already able to walk across water steadily. Of course, she was drenched from head to toe from falling in so many times, but she was walking. "You've got it." He said, and grinned at her as she approached him. "Excellent." He said as she stopped in front of him. She exhaled, and then tried to maintain balance as she stood. Her legs were shaking from exhaustion, and her hair was clinging to her skin. She looked a mess, but that wasn't what he was focusing on as he turned his head to the left, and looked at the huge mass of water stretched in front of them. He smirked as he said, "Try running while keeping your chakra flow steady, yeah. That's the next step." _

**_/_**

_She ran forward, her feet making a smack, smack, smack noise as she charged. Her katana swung forward and clashed with Kisame's, who had given up Samehada to make the fight a little fairer. She spun around and slammed the sword at him with all the force she could muster. Kisame was about two heads taller than she was, yet she was still giving him a run for his money. The swords were clinking and clashing together, breaking the silence in the clearing. She blocked him as he made a move to hit low, and then quickly tried making a stab for his chest. He blocked her with his sword, pressing against it. _

_Lise glared at him as she stayed completely focused. The look of determination in her eyes was scary but Kisame wasn't fazed. He flashed her a toothy grin and then shoved forward with all his strength, sending her skidding back. Lise hit a tree and coughed, bending her head. She recovered, and began to formulate a plan. She flipped backwards up into a tree and took off. Her feet made muted thuds against the branches as she jumped. Her running was slightly unsteady, and she lost footing a few times. She sheathed her sword and jumped down out of the trees, hiding behind a big oak._

_Kisame chased after her but wasn't as fast, because of his size. She sped ahead and he lost sight of her as she jumped down. He was going too fast to stop and jump down with her and it took him a moment to recover. When he did, he spun around, jumped down out of the trees, and landed with a muted thud. "Where are you Lise?" His gravely voice called as he grinned and stood._

_He began to go in the direction he knew she was in. As he approached her scent, he saw a flash of black shoot up into the trees as he came near to her oak. He wouldn't let her escape his sights again._

_Not losing her this time, he jumped up, and landed quite gracefully for his size. The branch groaned under his weight, and he began to jump forward again._

_ She was right ahead of him now. "There's no use in running." He called and she jumped back down from the trees, into the clearing. He followed her and she stood with her katana, not but 10 feet away, poised in front of her. He charged forward, giving a grunt as he threw his sword out in front of him. Just as he was about to clash swords with her, he darted right and aimed for her side. She spun and blocked him. Again, their swords struck and ground together as they tried to push off one another. Lise's feet began to make indents in the ground as she fought not to be pushed back by the giant shark. It was silent, and he began to shove forward, making her skid back slightly. She wasn't giving up, she just needed to delay him a little longer…_

_Kisame's eyes widened as she grinned at him, knowing something wasn't right. "What're you up to girlie?" He asked. Her eyes darted behind him, and a voice behind him rang out, "This." The girl in front of him disappeared in a puff of smoke and he lurched forward as there was nothing to push against. Kisame scowled as he felt the tip of a sword press into his back. "You lose Kisame."_

_"Shit."_

**_/_**

_Lise grabbed a kunai and flung it at Hidan as he darted around her. It missed by a foot, and she cursed her aim. He was fast, and she couldn't get a clear shot. His scythe shot at her, and she jumped, landing on it, and pushing off with her foot. The scythe blasted down and stuck into the dirt, pulling Hidan forward, towards her. She flung a kunai at him, and he did the same. They hit each other and with a sharp metallic clink, they dropped. She landed, a few feet away from him and he grinned sadistically at her. He yanked his scythe out of the ground and flung it towards her again. She ducked and it missed her by an inch. He was flung over her again, as the zipper like sound rang clear._

_She ran, dodging the attacks from his scythe, one by one. She couldn't do this much longer. She'd have to end it soon. He realized she was losing stamina and he charged her, swinging his scythe at her stomach. Lise back flipped away and as she landed right side up, she realized that the scythe wasn't supposed to hit her, as it curved and wrapped around her body, tying her tight. Hidan drug her in as she struggled and said, "You lose. We need to train more."_

Lise excelled at Sword wielding, chakra control, and Ninjutsu. Her Taijutsu needed work, and her Genjutsu was so horrible that Itachi almost became frustrated. She sighed as her screaming muscles relaxed some, and after a quick catnap, she was able to get up and shower.

Lise stepped out of the bathroom, and noticed that Hidan was watching her. She avoided his gaze as she padded over to her bed. "Lise." Hidan said and she frowned. She knew that tone, and she knew he was going to try and get her to talk to him. So far, he had yelled, pushed, cursed, acted aggressive in every way possible and it had no effect. She had no desire to speak with him when he was like that, which he always was, and Hidan knew it, so Hidan decided that he would take a more passive approach this time.

She really frustrated him and sometimes he really wanted to sacrifice her, but this not talking to him bullshit was really upsetting. And yes, he had actually come to face the fact he wanted her to talk to him, normally, civilly, like they did before. He wanted to hear her laugh again, to tease her, to have her scowl when he fucked around, but not hold it against him…

9 months was a long time not to talk to someone, especially when you shared a room with said person.

Hidan stood up from his bed and set his scythe down where he was sitting. Lise sat on her bed, and bent down. She was pretending to look through her bag for makeup when he sat down on the bed beside her. Her body shot up slightly, his weight being more than her own. As she settled, he turned his gaze on her, and she could feel it on her back. She began to grow uncomfortable.

"Lise." He said again and she didn't even look at him. "For fucks sakes, I'm really trying hard to talk with you right now, but you aren't cooperating with me." She remained silent as she rooted through her things. The only sound in the room was her things clinking around in her bag, and Hidan's breathing.

Truth was, she wanted to hear what he had to say but she didn't know how to tell him so. She had to remain silent because she still felt awkward about the whole thing.

"Fine." He said and began talking. "I'd really like to know why you're so upset with me." She sat up and looked at him. "What did I do? You freaked out after you found out what happened and then you stopped talking to me. I didn't rape you; I know that for fuckin' sure, so I'm not sure why you're so upset. And I do hope that you're upset about what I'm talking about and not some totally different thing like last time. Now that was a fucking drag." He said, remembering the last time they had gotten into a fight.

She looked at him, her face contorted in a mixed expression.

"Lise, I'm really trying not to flip a bitch. Talk to me." His piercing magenta eyes looked down at her. He was beginning to become angry with her, and he didn't know why he was begging her to talk to him. She wasn't important…

"Fine." He said, and stood up. He turned his back on her, and began walking to his bed, when she lurched forward and grabbed a hold of his sleeve. Pulling herself up in one quick motion, she wrapped her arms around his torso, and hugged him. "I'm sorry." She blurted out. "I was just shocked with what had happened, and I was ashamed. I knew better than to drink, and considering my history with drunks, I knew better and I shouldn't have done it and it was my fault and I blamed you. I didn't know how to deal with it so I buried myself in training and I am so sorry." All of her words came out in a rushed sentence. Hidan stared down at her again. His face showed no expression, but secretly, he was relieved.

"Why didn't you just fucking tell me?" He asked quietly. He didn't understand this odd female. She was so complex and he would have understood had she just told him in the first place. Well, maybe not, but it would have been a hell of a lot better than 9 months of silence.

"Because I knew it wasn't your fault and I was so angry with myself, and I thought that if I stayed away from you and didn't talk to you that I wouldn't make another mistake like that, and I thought that maybe time would heal it but I kept feeling worse and worse...and you kept yelling at me to tell you and I just couldn't."

Ahh, so there it was. It wasn't his fault, yet it was. What. The. Fuck.

He awkwardly wrapped his arms around her and then asked, "Well why now? Why the hell would you tell me now? Why couldn't you have told me earlier? It would have made your training ten times easier, I hope you know that"

She looked up at him and said, "Because you were so calm, and I felt so bad. I was shocked you actually were asking me, and that you cared, so I decided 'fuck it.' "

She began to calm down and turned her head back again. Oh fuck, she knew he cared. That wasn't good. He wasn't really sure what was going on inside his head, but whatever it was, it was not good. It was against his religion to do anything that didn't cause destruction, but he couldn't make himself pull away. All of the feelings he had suppressed were resurfacing because of this… girl. Fuck. He'd have to save his ass, again.

"I never said I cared, just that it was-" "Oh save it." She spat. "I can see right through you. Besides, you let your blocks down." His eyes widened, and he felt her shake with laughter. "Tch." He said, letting go of her, and moving back towards his bed. He picked up his scythe and put it back on his lap as he sat, grabbing a rag to polish it with. He glanced up to see her grinning at him, from the same place where they were standing. She giggled, and then began to laugh at him as he snarled out "Fuck you, Jashin damn it." This made her laugh even harder, and he scowled at her.

Though he was secretly relieved she was laughing again, he wouldn't let her know that.

Hidan grabbed the bottle of polish, and put some on the rag as her laughter died down. He began rubbing the rag along the blade's surface, being careful not to hit the sharp edge. It wasn't quite time for his rituals yet…

"So," he said as she sat back down on her bed, "Does this mean you're going to start talking to me again?" She glanced up at him from the book a she had picked up, and replied with "Probably." He glared at her, but didn't say anything.

**/**

A little while later, Lise came upon a realization of today's to-do list. "Shit, we have to go grocery shopping today." She said and he face-palmed. "Fuck." He spat. "I forgot."

Lise shut the cover of her book and threw it down on the bed. It landed with a thump and she yawned. "But I'm so flipping tired though. I just got done training and everything. Goddamn it." Hidan looked up at her from his hand. Realizing what she was getting at, he replied rather loudly, "Oh no. I am not going alone. Absofuckinglutely not!" He lifted his head to see her giving him a pleading look. "Please Hidan? Pleeeeease?" He groaned and said "Whining like a fucking bitch isn't going to get me to go grocery shopping alone. Now you either go with me, or I force you. " She frowned when she realized her plan wasn't going to work, and looked at the ground.

_I guess I have to_. She thought, and pouted. "Fine. I'll go. But you might have to carry me back." She warned, and he smirked. "I'd rather drag you by the ankle." He said, and she laughed. They were both beginning to fall back into their old routine. It probably wouldn't be the same as it was, but it could be close.

**The next day…**

"Today we're going to see what chakra nature you have, yeah." Deidara said and pulled a small square of paper from his back pocket. "Oh, I know what that is. It's a piece of paper from a tree that was bred by using chakra." Deidara nodded and handed her the paper. "You just need to run your chakra through and it'll tell us what nature you are." Lise grinned and then sent a jolt of chakra through the paper. Suddenly, the paper began to bubble and then it dissolved into a green, bubbling liquid. "Ow!" Lise cried as it touched her hand and she dropped it. The stuff burned a small hole in the ground, causing the life around it to scorch and die. She waved her hand back and forth, trying to cool it down. It stung, and felt like the skin around her hand had been eaten away. "Whoa…what was that, hmm?" Deidara asked, eying the ground.

"I don't know! All I know is that my hand really fuckin' stings!" She opened her hand to reveal that the skin on her palm was non-existent, and you could see her flesh. Eyeing the skin on her hand, he said, "We need to go see Kakuzu, now, yeah." Then, he turned, and led her back into Amegakure and to the tower.

**/**

"That feels ten times better Kakuzu. Thank you so much." Lise said gratefully, flexing her bandaged hand and examining it. Kakuzu walked toward the sink, and began washing his hands as he asked; "Now you say that you were trying to figure out your chakra nature, and as soon as you ran chakra through the paper, it dissolved and burned?" Lise watched him wash, staring at the way the stitched on his muscles moved as he washed. She replied with "Mhm." Shutting off the water, Kakuzu turned around, and his eyes landed back on her hand.

"It was exactly like acid, but I've never heard of an acid nature and I didn't blend two chakra natures to make a new release…" Kakuzu frowned. In all his years, he had yet to see anything like an acid release, and even he was somewhat curious. He flicked his hands to air dry them, and said, "Why don't you go see Pein? He probably knows what's going on. As for your hand, I've repaired everything within it, but it might be slightly sore for a few days." Lise nodded.

"Again thank you so much." Kakuzu nodded and then began to clean up all the bandages, disinfectant, and such.

Lise stood up from the crisp, white medical bed she had been sitting on, walked over to the door, and left.

Deidara was waiting outside the room, as he leaned up against the wall. He was staring at the ground, but when he heard her walk out, he looked up and pushed off the wall. "Are you alright? What did Kakuzu say, hmm?" Lise walked up to him, and showed him her hand. "He said that there wasn't much he could do, but remove the acid, heal the skin slightly, and bandage me up." Deidara nodded, and asked, "What else did he say?" Lise lowered her hand as she said, "He said to go see Pein."

That was what Deidara had thought, and even if Kakuzu hadn't said so, he would have suggested it anyways. Her hand was badly burned, and it was only from contact with her chakra. He wondered if there was some sort of old jutsu, like his hands, that she had somehow inherited. She was from another world, and he wondered whether or not passing through the portal had messed with her physical constitution. Whatever it was, it was sure to be one hell of a power.

"Let's go then, yeah." He said, beckoning her toward the door. She followed him and they began to trudge up the stairs, towards Pein's office.

Lise stopped behind Deidara as they came to the last door. Neither was out of breath, yet they couldn't wait to sit down and relax. Lise's heart pounded as he knocked because she was nervous about visiting Pein without an invitation.

Lise began to fidget as they waited, and when Deidara got no response, he knocked again. She stared at his back nervously, and said, "Deidara Sensei, are you really sure you should be bothering hi-" She was cut off, when a voice from the inside called out "Come in." Deidara turned his head slightly and smirked. Then he placed his hand on the knob, turned it, and then he walked in.

Lise followed quietly, not wanting to make a disruption. "Leader-Sama, I'm sorry to bother you, but we have something to tell you, un."

Pein's room was almost all windows and it looked as thought it covered the entire floor. Pein was standing by the west window, his arms crossed behind his back. His orange hair was somewhat matted down and looked as if it was wet.

"What is it?" Pein said, turning around, and walked over to where Deidara stood. Lise pushed the door shut with her heel, and stood straight. Deidara looked down at her hand, and then back up to Pein. "What happened to your hand? Did you and Hidan get into another fight?" he inquired, and Lise shook her head.

"I used some of that chakra paper to try and find out what my chakra nature is. When I ran my chakra through it, the paper bubbled up, and then dissolved. It burns, like acid." Pein motioned for her to lift her hand, and she brought it up.

He placed it in his palm, and gently unwrapped the bandages. "Hm." He said, flipping over her hand, and opening her fingers. "I have heard of an acid release, but using it has extreme consequences. Wait here." Pein turned, dropped her hand, and walked behind them to the one other wall without a window on it.

Opening the single door, he stepped in, and closed it behind him. Deidara and Lise looked at each other and then back at the door. After a moment, the door swung open, and Pein stepped out, holding a scroll in his hand. "This," he said, lifting the scroll, "is the only documentation of the acid release I have."

He walked over to a large desk near the north wall, and they cautiously followed. Pein bent over his desk and opened the scroll, revealing a few charts and Japanese characters Lise couldn't read. "Um." Lise, said, a light blush appeared over her cheeks. "I can't read characters. Where I'm from we read different symbols…" Pein glanced up at her with his rinnengan, and then began to read out loud.

"The acid release is a powerful jutsu, used only by those with the constitution for it. The acid release is used to burn, melt through things, and it has many applications beyond those. The acid release is hardly ever discovered, and when it is, it isn't often used, because of the burns and scarring the user retains. If used from the hands, the flesh and skin will be melted away with every use, requiring much medical maintenance. This means that a persons hands will become more disfigured with each use, if not properly maintained." Pein stood straight and faced her, looking down at her with his powerful vision.

"Basically, the acid release has a ton of applications, but a lot of set backs. This means that when you begin learning the jutsu Kakuzu will have to be there to heal your hands. I will probably have you set on Hidan and Kakuzu's team for this reason. " Lise scowled, and Deidara smirked at her around Pein.

"Is there a problem?" He asked and raised an eyebrow. "Um, no… I'll make it work. Hey, Leader-Sama, can we take the scroll so I can begin working on the jutsu?" Pein nodded, rolled up the scroll and handed it to her. She bowed once, motioned for Deidara and they left the room.

"So," He started as they walked down the stairways. "Acid release, huh? Sounds pretty… artistic, yeah." She snorted and said "Yeah, if you like gross, deformed hands. I mean, you should understand what it means to lose your hands…" Lise stared at the scars on his arms and he nodded. "It sucks, yeah. But you aren't losing your hands, they'll just be scarred and…. you know…. burned constantly…" He winced and she rolled her eyes. "Wow, thanks, I feel so reassured, Deidara-Sensei." He smirked at her and then turned to open the door to their floor. Lise raised an eyebrow at him. "Aren't we going to start training my new jutsu?" She asked and he shook his head. "I want to give your hand a chance to heal up first, even though it'll probably be like that all the time, yeah." He grinned at her, and said, "Besides, it's lunch time."

She chuckled to herself as he walked into the kitchen, leaving her at the doorway. She sighed and stepped inside, pulling the door shut behind her. She heard Deidara's footsteps in the kitchen and smiled, remembering when her sense of hearing was so poor that she wasn't able to hear the footsteps of Akatsuki who were behind her.

She had come a long way since then.

**AN: Sorry it took so long, I'm serious. Yuuki Beta read this for me about three weeks ago, but I wasn't exactly happy with my writing, so I edited it a lot. I like this chapter, and I told you there'd be training! Oh, and even though the Acid release is powerful, her hands will constantly be disfigured, and bandaged, making them useless or extremely painful to use until healed again, meaning she'll have problems fighting and using a sword after using her jutsu. So basically, a really powerful jutsu with a huge setback doesn't make her sue-ish, right? D: Especially since it takes from her appearance and her fighting skills... I guess, I duuno. *is worried about having a sue character* So anyways, Sosososo sorry it took so long. I hope you liked it :)  
**


	7. Update I'm rewriting this story Preview!

Hey guys, it's been quite a while since I've even looked at Fanfiction, and I know I don't have many watchers and I don't even know how many of you are still around, but I'd like to think you'd like an update or something... :

Truth be told, I had fallen out of my writing and art phase for quite some time. I didn't really have time to do the things I enjoyed, and that was alright with me. I've been getting that itch though, and I've left some things unfinished. The most urgent are my fanfictions. I started most of them around 2009(?) and I finished one, only to take it down and throw a mediocre "rewrite" of the first two chapters in it's place. The other two had barely even been touched before I took my near two year hiatus. I'll prove myself to you, Kuroketsueki, and Conscience are currently the projects I have in process; Conscience being the top priority.

I will be re-writing Conscience, (I know I know, this will be the third time ) and I'm currently working on the first chapter. I was 12 when I started it, so of course you can imagine why I would be displeased with how it was written. I will be rewriting the whole plot, as it had no direction whatsoever, and the characters were either OOC or didn't really have much of a personality to begin with. I will be rewriting her entrance into the Akatsuki, as well as her training, and relationship(?) with Hidan. I will attempt to make things happen more smoothly, and naturally. The main character is being renamed to Anna. I promise I will make it worth the reread.

That being said, I would like to know what you would like to see.

Would you like for Anna to be abused prior to her entry to the Akatsuki? (I think I would only choose to write her this way if there's an overwhelming majority of want from the readers. I would write her behavior around this aspect, since it would change her entire personality.)

Would you like for the story to include a bit of her training?

Would you like to see her training at all?

Would you prefer a time jump past her training?

Would you prefer a more gentle character?

Would you prefer her to be more angry?

How can I improve my writing?

How can I make the read a better experience for you?

Thanks guys. As soon as I get some answers, I'll get back to writing.

Here's a preview of the first chapter!

The heat was stifling today. The sun seemed to stick in the same place in the sky up above, and it beat down on the earth with a vengeance. There wasn't a cloud in the sky; nothing to offer any kind of protection. The birds that normally chattered were silenced by the steadily rising temperature, taking cover in any tree that provided shade. The only sound that could be heard was the cicadas as they screamed a song of static.

She walked slowly, captured in feel of summer. She loved the way the heat pressed her hair to her face, a sheen of sweat glistening on her tanned forehead. Her bare feet were sucking up the heat from the pavement, and she was grateful that she had come to the edge of the stone. She looked down and there was slight amusement that played upon her lips as she thought, "Finally." She sucked in heavily, shut her eyes tightly, and stepped over the edge.  
The water crashed into her body, instantaneously relieving her from the outside fever. She opened her eyes and kicked off the back wall of the pool. Her body shot forward through the waters, sending waves crashing against the sides. Oh how she loved this feeling, this feeling of freedom as she swam.  
The look of absolute peace in her expression would interest anyone who would stand just at the edge of the concrete, looking down into the crystalline waters. The muscles under her skin moved gracefully as she kicked, her body lithe and agile. She was completely at home here. The water was where she belonged. She pumped her arms upwards, returning to the surface for a quick breath before ducking back under the light blue waves. She began to swim laps, testing the resolve of her muscles.

It was hours later when she was finally exhausted. Dusk was approaching, and the deafening buzz of cicadas had quieted to a low hum. She propelled herself to the edge of the pool, and hoisted her body from the waters. The droplets rolled from her skin, and she smoothed her hair back with her fingers. She felt clean and re energized as she reached for her towel to dry off. She made her way to the changing room, grasping the plastic bag that held her clothes. It was deserted; no one ever swam on a Monday afternoon.

Thoughts roamed her mind freely, and she went through the motions as she put herself together. The room was dim; a single bulb was flickering above her. The smell of mildew and chlorine sunk deep into the concrete walls. The lockers that lined the edges of the area were empty, and some of the doors were left ajar. It had the potential to be a really nice place, but the poor management had left it less than desirable. She held a lethargic pace as she dressed; trying to put as much time between home and herself as possible. When she was finished, she threw her swimsuit and towel back into the bag, pulled on her shoes, headed towards the door. She glanced in the mirror on the way out and stopped, looking into her own eyes. Without a word, she opened the heavy wooden door and left.


End file.
